Fallen Angel
by Sunny38
Summary: Hermione Granger is an angel sent to protect Harry Potter. She must abide by the 5 Laws of Angelica. Failure of doing so and she will fall... What happens when an angel falls? HHR R
1. Prologue

**Latest: this story has been edited for all chapters. Many many thanks to Draconsis and PurpleYin!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

~Prologue~

Glittering gold and silver stars fell from the ceiling; glass windows overlooking the beautiful night sky surrounded the room. As the angels streamed in, melodious hymns were heard. In the magnificent chamber of heaven, sat the Council of Angels. When everyone had arrived, a lady in a beautiful white dress, the leader explained the situation: "Harry Potter, the boy who lived, will do great things in the future. Under the combined forces of the Council of Angels and the Wizarding World, we managed to save him from the grasp of the Dark Lord. Now, we need to appoint someone to be his guardian angel. Her task would to protect and guide this young boy during his life at Hogwarts, for the Dark Lord will then arise." 

An angel in a pale yellow dress stepped forward, and in her mellow voice, she said: "Gillian, I accept the task."

"Very well, but before you are sent down to earth to the task, you must remember to abide by the 5 Laws of Angelicas. Gillian paused for a moment, her voice deepening even more as she strove to imprint their laws onto the young angel. The 5 Laws of Angelicas must not be forgotten. Failure of doing so… and you will fall." 

Gillian turned around and strode back to her seat. Before resuming her place, she looked out of the glass windows into the night sky where the stars shone, some bright, others dim. Then, she said, "You do not want to know what happens when an angel falls…"

With that last sentence, the angel's wings fluttered, and with that she was sent down to the mortal world.

************************************************************************

A/N: Hey people! This is my first fanfiction and I'd like to know what you think of my story. Good and bad comments are both accepted, so please review generously. Thank you!

~SúNñy~


	2. Chapter 1: Journey to King's Cross

A/N: Some info does not tally with the books by J.K., but just let it be. Hope you guys don't mind!

~I've reviewed the whole story for grammar errors. Hopefully there are less mistakes.

************************************************************************

~Chapter 1: Journey to King's Cross~

It was a cool summer morning, and somewhere in London, a girl named Hermione Granger woke up.

A gust of cool summer breeze entered through her window, making her feel refreshed. Looking at the clock on the table, it was seven in the morning and it was September 1st. She was to make her way to King's Cross Station in less than 3 hours.

While checking her trunk, ensuring that what was needed was brought, she looked at the letter of offer sent by the school during the summer holidays. She had been chosen to become a prefect. However, she had to decline the offer. _"An angel must never crave for power, greed or lust", _was the first rule of the 5 laws. Furthermore, being a prefect demanded a lot of her time, and she must not disregard her responsibility of being an angel. That was the second rule of the Laws of Angelica.

On the way to the train station, she sat near the window and stared at the greenery reflecting upon her past four years at Hogwarts. She had faithfully carried out her duties of protecting Harry. Whether it was during Quidditch matches or during any of their adventures, she was there to shield him. Moreover, she was always there when he needed guidance or advice on matters; may it be school or personal matters. However, during her second year when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, while she was lying in the hospital wing petrified, Harry had risked his life to save Ginny and had nearly died. Fortunately, the Council of Angels decided not to strip her off her duties as she had a valid explanation.

Then, she remembered what she had done at the start of the holidays after they had just alighted from the train. She had kissed Harry on the cheek. Thinking of it brought a blush to her cheeks. She thought of their relationship, from becoming acquaintances to friends to best friends. Now, she was thinking otherwise. Becoming self-conscious, she shook the though out of her head. Gillian's shrill voice biding her not to forget the 5 Laws of Angelica echoed through her head, and a pang of guilt stabbed through her heart.


	3. Chapter 2: Tasks from the Council

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the names of the Angels, excluding Hermione.

~Chapter 2: Tasks from the Council~

            "Honey, we've arrived," said Mr. Granger, breaking Hermione's train of thoughts.

            "Oh, ok," said Hermione dreamily. She unloaded her trunk for the car booth and after kissing her parents goodbye, she walked into the station.

            While walking to the barrier that leads to platform 9 ¾, she recalled what the events that were mentioned by Gillian when she reported the situation to her….

*****

            "Hello Hermione, what news do you have for us?"

            "I believe that the council has foreseen and heard of the news that the Dark Lord has once again rise, Cedric Diggory, was his first victim," replied Hermione, grimly. 

Cedric was one of the talented wizards of the school and he had a bright future. Due to unforeseen circumstances, his angel, Renova, was unable to protect him when he was teleported.

"Yes, and Renova hasn't really gotten over the distress of being unable to protect him," responded Kayla with dismay, who is responsible of the angels' welfare. She has soft light brown hair that falls nicely on her shoulders. She was wearing pink dress, which signifies care and passion to everyone.  

"She will live through the pain; just give her time, Kayla. Hermione, your burden has increased. You have to ensure that Harry is never alone at areas around the school, especially late in the evening, his life is at risk. While visiting Hogsmeade, never be distracted or be pulled away from him…" Gillian's voice was trailing away as she walked towards the center of the chamber.

"We have a visitor," explained Gillian. 

With that, streaks of sparkling blue light appear with enchanting harmony of nature, temporarily blinding the sight of every seated. When the light faded, Heather, Angel of Blue Sky appeared. Heather was an angel with pale white hair which was long enough to touch her waist. Her blue dress signifies calmness and peace which she had hoped to bring to the world. Heather foresees everything that happens in the mortal world and reports back to the council. She also has the ability of seeing the future, which allows the council to be able to put a stop to most tragedies. 

With a curtsy, she started: "Gillian, I anticipate the Dark Lord causing a stir somewhere at the north of London. According to my premonitions, his is devising a plan to turn everyone into his servant. As to how is he going to do that, I'm not sure. Hermione, please tighten your guards. Harry Potter's life is at risk."

"Thank you, Heather. Please keep us informed."

As Heather left, Gillian said: "Hermione, I believe that you have heard enough to know what is about to happen. I have told you what to do, and I shall send Kayla to keep you updated with the news of the council. Good luck with your tasks."

            Before Hermione left, Kayla gave her warning: "Hermione, I have been observing you for these four years and with confirmation from Heather… May you heed my advice to have control over your feelings. I can't bear to see you fall…"

*****

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok, I've reviewed the whole chapter, should not have much difference, though.

To the following reviewers:

**DarkQueenofShair**: Thanks for the being the first one to review my fic. 

**Delila-malfoy**: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to make my story long.

**Soulseeker**: Appreciate the advice. I was confused with the tenses whilst writing the 1st chap. I will try my best to change that. 

Thanks again!

~ SúNñy~


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Lord's Plans

~Chapter 3: The Dark Lord's Plans~

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione turned around as she heard the calling of her name, bringing her back to reality. It was Harry and Ron. During the summer holidays, Harry had spent the last few weeks at the Burrow with the Weasleys. 

After the trio had loaded their trunks onto the train, they found an empty compartment and the two boys started updating Hermione with what they had done over the holidays.

"Harry, there's a new broom model in stalls, called the Silver Star." Ron said enthusiastically. "I heard that it's almost the same as your Firebolt, just that it has a nicer tail than it, and it is lighter, good for speeding."

"Oh Weasley, I see that you have a taste for expensive brooms, haven't you? Sadly, you can't even afford a Nimbus 2000… don't even dream of the Silver Star" said an icy cold voice, followed by sneers. It was Draco and his gang, Crabbe and Goyle. 

"You three never fail to cause a chaos in our compartment, do you?" Harry replied, his voice as hard as steel. 

"Yes, Potter, it is my hobby to annoy the 'Boy who lived'. So, are you afraid after reawakening the Dark Lord?" Malfoy sneered crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway of their compartment. "You would probably join forces with him and leaving your pathetic mudblood and redheaded friends all alone. Haha... or probably you won't." He paused for a second, smirking: "Haha… you're as feeble as them."

Ron practically burst into flames at the insult. "Why you…" He whipped out his wand, shooting a spell at Malfoy.  The Slytherin member ducked just in time. A duel was soon under way, both Harry and Draco drawing their wands and preparing to attack the other.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

Malfoy's legs were suddenly glued together. Losing his balance, he toppled flat onto the ground.

While Harry and Ron burst into laughter, Crabbe and Goyle quickly carried Malfoy out of the compartment, as Malfoy shouting in rage: "Mudblood Granger! I'll make you pay for that!" 

"Thanks, Hermione. That was quick thinking," said Harry, smiling at her. 

"It was nothing," replied Hermione. She was blushed, but quickly hid behind her book, 'Hogwarts: A History; Second Edition'.

*****

"Ma… Ma… Master… Yes, Wormtail at your service." Wormtail trembled as he stood behind Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been reawakened, and he was currently busy examining a map- A map containing the route through Hogsmeade. He had a brilliant plan in mind, but it needed fine-tuning. 

After coming alive again, the Dark Lord had a strong desire to mutilate the person who had caused him to suffer such agony over those 10 years – Harry Potter. BUT, he will not be killing him; it would have been too easy, or, too painless a revenge on Potter. He had tried killing him during the boy's four years at Hogwarts, but he had failed miserably, always missing his chance by just an inch. _No_, Voldemort thought, this time, _I will succeed_.

"WORMTAIL!" an ominous voice spoke.

"I have a plan. A plan to ensure that Harry Potter will get out of my way while I turn each and everyone against Dumbledore! Boskull!" The Dark Lord raised his voice to the ceiling, and a black raven flew down from the high window of the dark chamber, landing on one of Wormtail's arms.. 

"Boskull, I need you to be a spy. Spy on Harry Potter. Learn about his habits and find out who his close friends are. They will be the first I will turn against him… They shall be the slaves of the Dark Lord! Payment to Potter who has turned me into what I am today! He who must no be named turned around to face Wormtail and the raven: "Remember, and report to me by the next full moon. My plans should be ready by then…" 

The raven acknowledged Voldemort's instructions. With a caw, it flew off through the high window of the chamber. Seeing his raven leave, the Dark Lord now focused his attention onto Wormtail.

"You have failed me once, Wormtail." The deep voice bored into the very depths of Wormtail's soul.

"Ye… Yes… Master, and I am very sorry, sorry indeed! I…. I promise to do a clean job out of it this time!" Wormtail trembled.

Wormtail can screech and grovel all he wants. He's the evil bootlicking lackey after all.

"Your last chance, Wormtail, or else…" The Dark Lord slid his icy cold, boney fingers across Wormtail's throat. 

"Ye… Yes… Master, I… I will do as… that you say…" quivered Wormtail. 

"Now, your task is to check on the events happening at Hogsmeade. Who is in charge, what are the daily routines and you are to report to me in two days time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye… Yes Master." And then, Wormtail whimpered. The fingers suddenly let go of his throat, and Wormtail gladly scampered out of the room.

"Harry Potter, I don't believe in luck, you will die in my hands either sooner or later. I shall torture your friends and family, everyone who is closest to you until you surrender…. "Sleep well Harry Potter. You might never sleep so well again." Voldemort leaned back into his high-backed chair, chuckling grimly to himself.

*****

Voldemort's laughter affected the sky too. Heather was now aware of the dangers that would and could happen. She quickly orbed to the Heaven Chamber to report her insights. 

"Gillian! This is urgent!" Her voice was heard before she was even seen. After the streaks of sparkling blue light disappeared, she quickly spoke of the urgent matter.

"The Dark Lord is brewing a plan against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. What is essential now is Harry Potter's safety. As far as I am concerned, I only know that something will happen while he is outside of school. He will not be harmed physically, in direct, but the Dark Lord will mutilate his emotional dilemma. Please inform Hermione of this. I shall continue updating you on this matter." With that, she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony

~Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony~

By nightfall, the train had arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron, with the rest of the student population made their way to the castle. As they were walking towards the entrance, Hermione was distracted by the unpleasant sound from the sky. She looked up, and saw a black figure flying around in the sky. 

This is strange, she thought, I have never seen any birds flying above in the sky except owls. I should probably report this to Gillian. 

"Hermione, what are you looking at?" Harry looked up the sky, trying to spot what Hermione was looking. The figure had already flown out of sight, for it knew that it had been discovered.

"Oh, me? Nothing, really."

"The stars are beautiful today."

"Oh, come on Harry, it is not like you have just noticed today, have you? The stars are always as beautiful," said Ron, he was annoyed by Harry's ignorance. 

Without further ado, the three friends walked into the castle after admiring the beautiful night sky.

*****

_There are some special powers among one of the two friends. Harry Potter is protected, but, by what, or, by whom? _

*****

After the usual Sorting Ceremony, this year, surprisingly, out of the new 60 students that had been admitted into Hogwarts, the majority went into Slytherin. Gryffindor only had 10 new first-years, whereas Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff only had a handful of new students each. 

"Say, isn't Dumbledore suspicious of why there are so many Slytherins this year, especially after the rise of the Dark Lord?" questioned Ron, as he was busy helping himself with the food on the plates. 

"I believe that he is aware, but he can't do much, can he? The sorting hat is the one who is the one who determines our houses, according to our character and ability. Well, at least that is what is written in 'Hogwarts: A History; Second Edition'. The sorting hat does not deal in numbers!"

"Yeah, but…" Before Ron could finish his sentence, Professor Dumbledore stood up to call for everyone's attention. The Great Hall was then in total silence.

"As usual, the forest in the grounds is forbidden. That will be all the notice for the rest of the term. I understand, that Voldemort has once again rise. And so, I urge everyone to be aware of what is going on around you. Please report any suspicious activity that you have witnessed to any of the professors here. If anyone is caught being a supporter of Voldemort, trying to cause a chaos in the school…." Dumbledore stopped, scanning the Great Hall under his half-moon glasses, and finally, landing his sight on Malfoy, "that person shall be expelled from school. It isn't appropriate for students like you to participate in adult politics, not yet."

After the feast, all the students made their way back to their dormitories in an orderly manner; everyone was busy chattering of what Voldemort would do. Harry, Hermione and Ron, managed to overhear some of the students. 

"What would the Dark Lord do? I heard from my parents that he is a very vicious man; he would go to the extreme to get what he wants. My great uncle, was tortured by him with the Cruciatus Curse." 

"Diggory was the first to leave us, who would be next? I hope it's not Potter."

As the trio were walking towards a pillar, a dark shadow appeared.

"Well, I personally think that it would be Granger, wouldn't it?" replied an icy cold voice. As the figure walked towards the light, they could finally see who it was- Malfoy. He sneered as he walked towards Hermione. 

"Did you heard what I said Granger, you'd be the next to go. Mudbloods and muggle lovers first!" spat Malfoy. 

Hermione was taken back by Malfoy's words. Suddenly, she felt a warm touch in her hands. When she looked down, she found that Harry was holding onto her hands, reassuring her, and he answered: "Well, Malfoy, since you're so sure that those people are the first to go, I could not help but think that you are in league with the Dark Lord, aren't you? I should probably report this to Professor Dumbledore."

Malfoy was furious to be retaliated in this manner, but he managed to calm down and said: "Well, Potter, we shall see about that." He gave them a look of disgust before leaving for the Slytherin dormitory. 

"Hermione, it's alright, don't worry, everything is fine." 

"Thank you," was all Hermione could say. She went red in the face as she freed herself from Harry's grip.

"Yeah, Hermione, you don't need to worry about that Malfoy. He is just afraid of the rise of the Dark Lord. You know, his family, turned to the good side right after the Dark Lord was defeated. He is just a coward, trying to distract his fears by putting fear into us," said Ron. His father had told him of how Lucius Malfoy acted lately in the office now, less arrogant and commanding, but this would not last long. The Dark Lord has his plans in mind. He will use all his Death Eaters, if needed even the whole world to make it a success…. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm having a problem with my grammar here! Can you guys please review and tell me whether I have mixed up my tenses again. I have been rereading the whole chap again and again… Anyway; I won't be updating the story for the next 2 weeks because I'm at a camp for the whole of next week. Later, I'll be visiting to Australia during my school term holidays. Won't have much chance to find time to continue Chap 4, so hope you people will be patient enough to wait for another 2-3 weeks before I update this story!

Reviewers…. Thanks for wishing me happy birthday, I appreciate it.

**Valkyrie: Thanks for your review! I like the name Kayla, it is very unique. I'll do my best to keep the story flowing.**

**Chibisah: I've mentioned Ron here, but I may not be mentioning him throughout the story until I thought of a subplot to fit him in. Torture him… maybe, maybe not. I haven't have time to think of the sub-plot yet, but still watch out for this space!**

**SweetHeart and **Hermia**: I know that my chaps are very short. But I'm combining points and merging them as a chapter… hope that this chap is long enough!**

**Felsong: Thanks for your review. Btw, are you referring to Chapter 1 or the whole 3 chaps? **


	6. Chapter 5: Detention with a Malfoy

A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I've got another week of holidays due to the SARS… so I'll be updating this then. This chapter is about a short glimpse of Malfoy and Weasley becoming friends. Why? Read on to find out. 

Before I start, I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Hermia**, **Valsongz and **Andrea**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the story! I'm trying my best to update the story asap!**

**Draconsis**, **Felsongand ****Liz-foo: Thanks for the comments! I've already reviewed the past chapters for grammatical errors. I'm not quite sure whether there are anymore, but I don't mind you telling me!**

Ok, that's all. And now, the story! 

************************************************************************

~Chapter 5: Detention with a Malfoy~

Next morning, at the Great Hall during breakfast, Ron groaned as he read his new timetable: "Oh, great! Just great! First lesson, double period of potions with slimy Slytherin and their biased teacher, just great! What a way to torture us on the first day of the term!"

"Well, at least it's far better than double lessons with Professor Trelawney later in the day!" said Harry as he put down his timetable and started mimicking Professor Trelawney in her high-pitched sadistic voice: "Oh, dear Potter, I see Saturn in your way, you're going to meet some tragedy and lose your right arm!" 

"Did she really predict that?" asked Hermione, anxiously. 

"Hey, Mione', you do not need to be so tensed up, Harry was just joking. That old bat's predictions are far worse than that!" replied Ron.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and was about to say something but was interrupted by Harry: "When will she be tired of predicting death? She is the most sadistic person I've ever met, after Malfoy, that is. Can you imagine him always saying that we're the next to go, as though he is the one who decides when we're dying?!" Upon hearing that, Ron broke into laughter. 

Hermione sighed as she refrained herself from telling off Ron, and only managed to mutter "boys…" under her breath as she rolled her eyes, before grabbing her books, leaving the Great Hall.

*****

"Class! We'll be learning how to make a potion that will heal your wounds! The ingredients needed for today are…" Professor Snape's voice began to trail away as he walked to the other end of the class. While the rest of the class were busy taking notes, Ron and Draco were glaring at each other hardly, as though they were practicing for a staring competition, not long, they started mouthing curses at each other and pointing their finger.

"Weasley! It would be nice if you would stop staring at Mr. Malfoy and keep your eyes to either me or your notes instead! 5 points from Gryffindor!" snapped Professor Snape as he focused his attention on Weasley, "and..." he continued, "detention for both of you! Weasley and Malfoy! See me after class!" 

Malfoy was about to stand up to protest, but when he saw Snape's glare, he sat back down and started muttering to himself.

It was as if the lesson went on forever until the bell rang, signaling the end of class. However, before Gryffindor students can run towards the door to escape the horrible, stuffy dungeon, Snape said: "Next lesson, prepare to wound yourself to test your potion. If your potion doesn't work, you will bleed to death if your classmates don't manage to send you to the hospital wing in time!" 

As everyone left the class, Ron and Draco had to stay back to see Professor Snape to arrange their detention. Harry and Hermione gladly stood outside the class to wait for Ron.

Few minutes later, both Ron and Malfoy came bursting out cursing and swearing at each other. Harry and Hermione managed to pull Ron away before he was able to pounce on Malfoy.

Malfoy dusted his robes and adjusted them before he continued saying: "Detention with a Weasley, I'll make sure you'll suffer from it!" Before turning his back and march out of the dungeon.

Harry and Hermione wanted to ask what had happened, but upon looking at Ron's furious face, and knowing that they were going to be late for their next class, they decided to wait till lunchtime before questioning him.

*****

"Can you believe it? That idiot Snape asked me and that… that… Bloody Malfoy to clean the dungeons without magic for detention on Saturday morning! Malfoy is not going to clean, he is definitely going to make a mess out of it and blame it all on me!" shouted Ron, as he stood up to express his anger, earning glares and stares from the whole Gryffindor table as well as students in the hall.

"Calm down, Ron!" reassured Hermione as she pulled him back down to his seat. "Well, it couldn't be that bad, could it? I mean, Professor Snape will at least ensure that both of you do the cleaning, I mean, he wouldn't purposely asked both of you down for detention where Malfoy will do the dirtying whereas you do the cleaning, would he?" Hermione looked at Harry with pleading looks to get his reassurance.

"Ron, why are you so worked up over a detention? It's not as though it's your first one!" said Harry. He was starting to get annoyed with his friend's immaturity.

"Yeah, not the first detention. It's the FIRST one with a MALFOY!!!" scowled Ron, as he started to become agitated again. 

"Well, we had our detention in the forbidden forest with Malfoy in our first year, he's just a coward, no big deal! Tell you what, if Malfoy really pisses you during detention, why don't you just tell him off, make him embarrassed till he shuts his mouth up?" Harry said quickly, trying to control his temper.

Sensing trouble, Ron just nodded his head in agreement as he continued to eat his lunch. Hermione, realising that Harry was disturbed by something, decided to counsel him.

"Are you ok, Harry? I don't mind listening…" Hermione hesitated. Would I want to hear his problems? Hermione thought, but later added: "…or you can write to Sirius, I believe that he would be able to help you." 

"Well, ok, I think I will go to the owlery and write to Sirius, I haven't been writing to him for a while." 

*****

Where in the world are the Slytherin gits? Our detention is supposed to start, like, now? Ron thought in his heart. He was not happy about sacrificing his morning just to clean up some Slytherins' place.

He browsed through the bookshelves as he waited for Professor Snape and Malfoy. "Slam!" Ron jumped and was saw Malfoy at the door. Apparently, he hadn't woken up from his sleep yet and was in a grouchy mood.

"Oh, Malfoy, do you need to make such a grand entrance?" Ron said sarcastically as he continued browsing through the books on the bookshelf. Suddenly, he caught sight of a book titled "Brewing Potions for your Enemy". As he reached out to take the book, Malfoy interrupted again with a groan: "Where the hell is Snape? Don't tell me he forgot about our detention! Wait till I tell my father about it, disrupting a student's sleep early in the morning!" With that, he lay on a bench to catch up with his sleep.

As Malfoy lay down and was out of sight, Ron blinked, but thinking of the book in his hands, he ignored him and started flipping the pages. While he was flipping and reading the pages, he came across many interesting potions: Veritaserum (truth potion), Amitasedor (an animal spy)… he continued flipping before he stopped at a page. "Tamilafer," he read, "a potion used to taming an enemy. Effects: your enemy will be your friend or follower, depending on how you control him, it will wear off after an hour. . . "_Interesting, I wonder what Malfoy will do if I were to slip a drop in his pumpkin juice… _

Ron looked back at Malfoy, and then back at the book_. Hmm. . . since Snape isn't here yet, I can brew it, after all, it takes 5 minutes, and I can find all the ingredients here… and since Malfoy is so lethargic, he wouldn't mind if I offer him a drink. Ron thought. _

While Ron busied himself by making the potion and hoped that Snape doesn't suddenly step into the dungeons, he quickly made the potion. Malfoy was getting jittery and in the end, he woke up from the bench and when he was about to say something to Ron, he was shocked to see him at the bench with goblets around him. 

"Oh, Weasel, what are you doing? Snape wouldn't be happy to see some idiot like you brewing a potion without his permission"

"Potion? Me? Brewing a potion? Do you think I would brew a potion in the middle of the morning without any reason?" said Ron, looking into Malfoy's eyes, to ensure that he did not suspect any foul play.

"Oh, and Malfoy, I've just found some pumpkin juice. Since you haven't had breakfast yet, would you want one?" asked Ron, as he offered a goblet filled with the potion to Malfoy.

"Weasel, how thoughtful. Thanks!" Without glancing into the goblet, Malfoy just drank it in one mouth. Ron's face let out a sneer as he saw Malfoy emptying the goblet. 

*****

_Laughter in the dungeon, Weasley and Malfoy? Snape thought, as he stepped into the classroom and said: "Weasley, Malfoy! I'm sorry for the delay, I was held back by…" _

Before Snape could finish his sentence, he was shocked to see the all time enemies Weasley and Malfoy stopped laughing and were staring at him. Wait_, Weasley and Malfoy? Since when had they become friends?_ Snape thought in surprise… _Never mind, my morning has already been disrupted, as much as I would like to see these two in a heated argument, but not now. _

Both Weasley and Malfoy stared at him, but looking at Snape's speechless expression, they burst into laughter again, leaving Snape to wonder whether he was in a dream. Unable to stand the good relationship shared by two enemies, two former enemies, Snape decided to let them off. 

"Looks like the dungeon is clean, both of you can now get out of my sight, now!" snapped Snape as he left the dungeon, leaving both Ron and Draco to laugh…

_Oh, this is great, me and Malfoy finally can laugh together… wait till I tell Harry!_ Thought Ron, smiling.

"Hey Draco, let's say why don't we go the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Alright Ron! Say mate, did you see Snape's reaction when he saw us laughing?"

As they walked out of the dungeon, they started discussing Snape's peculiar reaction.

*****

"Hey Harry" said Ron and Draco in unison as they saw Harry at the Great Hall. 

As Harry blinked hardly and gave them a blank look, Hermione thought as she gave Ron a blank look: _Wait, since when did Ron and this… this jerk become friends? _

"Draco, why don't you sit here and join us for breakfast instead of your loser friends?" said Ron as he winked to Harry and Hermione.

"Sure, no problem."

_Wait, when did Malfoy agree to sit with us Gryffindors? I thought he despised us?_ Harry thought.

"Er, Ron?" Harry tried to grab attention from Ron, but fail. Apparently, the duo were enjoying the company they were giving each other. 

Back at the Slytherin table, everyone's jaws dropped as they saw Malfoy, in a jovial mood, at the Gryffindor table, with Weasley. As some of the seniors in Slytherin approached Malfoy to ask what was going on, Malfoy snapped at them, saying: "It's none of your business."

After saying that, Malfoy widened his eyes as though they are going to pop out any moment.

"What did you just say to me, Malfoy?" asked a Slytherin who is in his seventh year.

Realising that the effect had worn off, Ron quickly added: "Yeah, Malfoy, what did you just say to your fellow Slytherin mate?"

"Wait, why the hell am I here? What am I doing with you Gryffindors, especially sitting next to someone disgusting like you?" Malfoy asked in dismay, realising his position. _What happened to me? Me, and a poor Weasel? _

"Just in case you wanna know what has just happened, Draco, you were laughing together along with Ron." Harry answered, as though reading his thoughts.

"Haha… You must be joking aren't you? Me and Weasel? Oh, please, not in a million years!" Malfoy denied, but he was losing his confidence as he saw the expression of the people surrounding him.

"No, no way, this is just a bad dream, no, nightmare! I would never be laughing TOGETHER with Weasley!" shouted Malfoy as he jumped up from his seat and dashed out of the Great Hall, leaving the Gryffindors bursting into laughter, while others in wondering what had gotten into him.

***********************************************************************

A/N: Well, I'm now down with a flu, so I'm not quite sure whether what I'm writing make sense, cuz I think that this chapter really suck, but I'd like to hear your opinions, whether I should scrap this chapter or not. Please review to tell me your thoughts. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6: History of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co except the angels… 

~Chapter 6: History of Magic~

In December, it started snowing outside the castle. Everyone in the castle was excited by the prospect of a week of Christmas holidays. Being assigned to protect Harry much more seriously this year, Hermione had to forgo her chance of spending her holidays with her parents back in the muggle world.

On the last day of school, it was History of Magic. History, taught by Professor Binns was boring as usual, for he just read out of the book, while the students either glared at each other and mouthed words (like Ron and Draco) or started flipping magazines under their desks (Parvati and Lavender) or, chattering about what are they are going to have for lunch. However, that day's lesson, everyone paid extra, yes, extra attention to Professor Binns as he retold the history of angels in Hogwarts.

Well, you see, angels in the Wizarding World, they are just a myth and only legendary. The last one that was known to exist, Maya the Great, who was assigned to protect some wizard called Alexander Powell, fell because she broke the 5 Laws of Angelica. Even if there were any that exist now, not many, or hardly anyone knows who they are, for they had to keep their identity as a secret (A/N: yep, it's one of the laws). "Never reveal the identity of being an angel to any soul" was rule three of the Laws, for disclosing their identity to others will only attract trouble and more trouble. 

As Professor Binns was reading through his notes, there was a heated discussion amongst the students as the debated on how pretty or how powerful Maya was… Hermione could only let out a sigh as she recalled Gillian's voice ringing in her head again: "the 5 Laws of Angelica must not be forgotten". 

_Really, what is the worst that could happen when an angel falls?_ Hermione thought. No one ever mentioned the consequences of breaking the rules, what will happen and when will it happen. Even for the legendary Maya, you see, somehow somebody let the secret of her being an angel slipped, causing her history to be printed in every single history book, including _Hogwarts, a History_; yet, all the books failed to inform the readers what happens when an angel falls. 

While the discussion was on, someone's hands shot high up in the air. The last person you'd expect that to be was Draco Malfoy. 

"Professor, I was wondering, how do you recognise an angel?" 

_Gee, what a question! _Hermione thought. She knew very well what an angel can do for the benefit of the evil, but none of the angels she have ever known had turned to the evil side. (A/N: Because if they did, they wouldn't be called angels, would they? They would be known as devils instead). 

"Good question Malfoy, however, I regret that I cannot answer your question for nobody knows whether an angel really exists! If you insist on knowing the answer, the only knowledge that I know about identifying them is that they are helpful and they are usually females. Their job is to protect the person, also known as a mortal, assigned to them. I must say, if angels were students, they would have an outstanding performance for their standard of magic is much higher than normal students for they have to arm themselves with advanced magic to protect their mortal. It is their task to protect the person under their care, for if they failed, they have to pay a terrible price!" Professor Binns answered. 

Hermione was quite relieved that the History teacher's knowledge of angels was quite limited, or else the next thing she knows is the whole student population of Hogwarts would be swarming around her and Renova questioning them.

"However, when the angels meet mortal danger, they would use their ultimate magic to save mankind. That was what happened to Maya the Great. Alexandar was in peril and Maya had to use her ultimate magic to save him. Probably, if you went on to terrifying someone whom you suspect is an angel; you'd probably get the secret out of her as she releases her ultimate power within her. Well, that of course, is just a joke, for angels don't really exist, in my opinion." Professor Binns added, to Hermione's horror. But she knows that anyone terrifying an angel would not get anything out of her, except when her mortal is in danger, that is. 

"Professor, what do you mean by they need to pay a terrible price?" someone from the corner of the room posted the question. And this was enough to keep the whole classroom quiet as they were anxious to know about it.

"Well, according to the books, angels have a set of guidelines to follow, and in the last words of Maya, since she failed to follow those set of rules, she fell. However, no one knows exactly what happened to her, it was like a minute she was there, and then the next minute, she was gone, as though she disappeared into thin air."

This moment, after the professor finished his sentence, there were lots of 'oohs' and 'aahs' in the room, as the students were amazed by the story. 

"However," added the professor, "if any of you have read _Hogwarts: A History, Second Edition_, you would realised that there are some theories of the guidelines that an angel must follow lest they are to fall. Anyone who knows these theories?" Professor Binns asked cheerfully as he eyed on Hermione. (A/N: it was his first time successfully grabbing the whole class' attention anyway.)

Realising that there was no way that she could refuse to answer, Hermione voluntarily (A/N: if I may say so) stood up, and responded: "Well, out of all the history books that mentioned Maya the Great, I believe that _Hogwarts: a History, Second Edition_, would be a reliable source." 

Hermione stopped to scan the whole class, apparently everyone, everyone including Malfoy was giving her their utmost attention. She started feeling nervous, nevertheless, cleared her throat and continued: "There were lots of theories made by many different people from different generations. Some said that falling of an angel signifying her death, or she falls as a punishment as she broke the following rules: she joined the evil forces, or she ignored her responsibility. Researcher Professor Edmund Hees said that there could be other reasons as to why an angel will fall and the set of specific guidelines that the angels must follow is only known by the angels themselves." Hermione said it so quickly for she started to feel her guilty conscience nagging her. She was bound to break the rules and thought: _There I am, standing at the very edge of a cliff falling. . . falling. . . falling. . . to. . . nowhere?_

As usual, the rest of the class were not amazed by Hermione's ability of being able to spit out the whole chunk of information from the books that she read, but Draco had one eyebrow raised, as he smirked and went on thinking of hatching a new scheme as always. 

After the lesson, Hermione wasn't in the right state of mind and she was still in deep thoughts until Harry and Ron approached her.

"Hey, Mione'! Are you ok? You don't seem to well?" Ron asked.

"Huh, the lesson has ended? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I think that you guys must be hungry. Why don't you just go to the Great Hall for dinner and I'll catch up with you later."

Looking at Hermione being out of focus, both boys wanted to argue but after Hermione said that she needed to clarify some doubts with Professor Binns, they reluctantly left the classroom.

It took Hermione ages to gather her stuff and walk out of the classroom towards the Great Hall. After the interesting History lesson, it made Hermione reviewed of her purpose of protecting Harry and whether she had been strictly following the guidelines. As she made a turn at a blind corner, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, without looking at the person who bumped her as she bent down to collect her books. Before she knew what happened, a pale icy cold hand grabbed her right hand and pulled her into an empty classroom and pushed her to lean against the wall. 

************************************************************************

A/N: I actually wanted to continue on, but I think I'll leave this chap with a cliffhanger.

;-p Anyway, I hope that there are minimum grammatical errors here. Now, on to next chap! What does Malfoy wants to do with Granger?


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontation

A/N: Just in case you were wondering why this chap has some modifications, it's because I reread it again for mistakes and added more stuff in… Enjoy :-)

************************************************************************

~Chapter 7- Confrontation~

As she lifted her eyes, to her horror, it was Draco Malfoy!

"Well, Hermione Granger. We meet again." Hermione could smell his breath of peppermint and it made her want to faint. She never liked peppermint, and Draco's strong cologne on his body did not appeal to her either.

            "What do you want Malfoy? I've got nothing to offer and I'm starving and I would want to get some dinner. So if you don't mind, let me go!" Hermione spatted as she tried to free herself from Malfoy's grip. 

            "Temper, temper, Hermione. . . I didn't know that Gryffindors were so sensitive." Draco answered in a soft, passionate voice. As he moved his body closer to Hermione's

Hermione rolled her eyes. When she realised that Malfoy was closing towards her, she responded: "Malfoy, I don't know what you're up to, but can you just get off me? Your peppermint breath and cologne make you smells like you just came from a rubbish dump!" 

She tried, with all her might, to push Malfoy away from her. However, Malfoy managed to overpower her and was still able to keep his body for being closer to Hermione's.

"Just like to comment on the interesting History lesson we had just now. You were so knowledgeable and knew almost everything about angels. You know, I've been admiring your knowledge since our first year. Do you think that we can be friends? I'm very weak in my charms and I thought that you can help me with it?" Malfoy continued, giving her a flattering smile.

            _Why do I have a feeling that he suspects that I'm an angel? And me, teaching Malfoy? Probably, if his intentions are genuine, that is! _Hermione was thinking what to reply, and in the end, she said: "What does me knowing about angels signify? I've always been doing some extra reading before classes. If you really want to improve your charms, why don't you go to look for Professor Flitwick himself? I believe that he will be able to advise you much better than I."

            "You know, Granger, you are such a perfect angel, always trying your best to help others. I'd really like to get to know you better. Why don't we be friends?" Malfoy said in a gentle voice, breathing into her ears, trying to make Hermione's heart melt with sycophancy. 

_            Friends? Since when Malfoy turned over a new leaf?_

            "Well, you know what I think, I think that you can just sod off!" Hermione said, pushing Malfoy away with all her might. Malfoy stumbled and retreated a few steps back.

Not giving up,   Malfoy stride forward again and use his body to push Hermione back to the wall. Then, by showing his puppy eyes, he said sadly: "Oh, Hermione, you've just my feelings. I've decided to help Dumbledore fight the Dark Lord. After all, you know, I don't want to be a Death Eater like my father. Life is just so tough and having people like Weasel and Potter undervaluing me is just unbearable. . ." said Malfoy. 

Hermione was about to think that she saw a new light in Malfoy and was about to express her sympathy when Malfoy continued: "You know, I can offer you more than both Potty and Weasel can. Being an angel, you know what I mean. If we are friends, I can offer you thrice the power than you, as an angel now possess. . .Or are you assigned to protect me?"

_            What a phoney I can't believe that I nearly bought this guy's crap! Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. Well, since my suspicion is confirmed, I must quickly deny the fact that I'm an angel or else I'll be in big trouble! _Hermione thought. 

She reorganised her thoughts, took a deep breath, grabbed a hold on Malfoy's collar and started to retaliate: "You know what, Malfoy, listen to this and listen well. I AM NOT AN ANGEL AND EVEN IF ANGELS EXIST, YOU WOULD BE THE LAST ONE TO BE PROTECTED BY THEM! You evil haughty scumball!" 

            By deflating his ego, Malfoy was quite annoyed, but kept his cool and pressed his body closer to Hermione: "Are you sure that you're not an angel? Your academic results are good, you know lots of magic that we fifth years don't. Do you want to reconsider your answer?" Malfoy answered slyly as he looked into her eyes, as though trying to read her mind.

While he kept his eyes locked at Hermione's coffee brown eyes, Hermione froze as hers met his. She suddenly felt herself all shrink up and words couldn't come out of her mouth._ What is this? Hypnosis or what? No, Malfoy cannot read my mind! _She thought. She wanted to shout for help but couldn't. She was overwhelmed with emotions and tears started to blur her vision. Then she regretted, _Why__ did I send the guys away? I really need them now, right here, this moment! _

            As if on cue, Harry came barging into the classroom and pulled Malfoy away from her. Hermione didn't hear what Harry scolded Malfoy with, as she slide down the wall and tried to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes. The next thing she knew, she felt a strong grip holding her hands. The warmth of his grip provided her comfort. She started letting her tears flow easily and as Harry pulled her to his shoulder for consolation and support.

            She didn't know why, but Harry didn't ask much when they left the classroom. He helped her to gather her stuff as he accompanied her back to the Gryffindor tower which was now empty. Hermione was grateful for his understanding and willingly followed Harry to the Gryffindor tower instead of the Great Hall where she would then been bombarded with concern from Ron and other Gryffindors.

            "It's all right, Hermione, you're safe here. Just go to the girls' dorm to have a good rest. I'll try to sneak some dinner up for you."

            Hermione dried her tears and hugged Harry, as said softly: "Thanks Harry!" She felt her face burning red, so she released Harry and quickly turned around and walked towards the girls' dorm, trying to avoid letting Harry seeing her embarrasment.

************************************************************************

            Hermione turned on her shower and thought:_ Ok, time to reflect, what had just happened? Malfoy tried to intimidate me and Harry came to my rescue? This is not good. If he saves me one more time, I'm not quite sure whether I can control my feelings for him… What will happen if Heather knew and reported to Gillian and Kayla? I'm doomed to mortal death! _

She leaned against the shower wall, trying to calm herself. She had worked so hard to keep Harry safe. And since Voldemort had now risen again, Harry is even in more danger. If she were to fall just because she broke some stupid rule, causing Harry's death, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. 

            _Fine, I shall control myself and just concentrate on my studies and not be distracted by Harry Potter. I cannot afford to fall; Harry's life is in my hands!_

            After she came out of the shower, she decided to go to bed straight away instead of having dinner. She was afraid of meeting Harry face to face again. As she lay on her bed, her eyes wide open and she stared out of the window, looking at the night sky. It was beautiful, as there were many stars shining brightly and the crescent moon made the sky looked cheerful as it smiled at her. Scanning the sky, she saw a star shining unusually brighter than the others. 

            _Galilee_, my favourite star._Hermione thought. __I wonder why the Council of Angels wanted us to choose our favourite star in the sky, but still, it made me appreciate the stars even more. Wonder if Harry likes the stars too. . . Hermione smiled at herself, but was shocked of what she has just thought. _I shouldn't be thinking of what Harry feels about what I like! Ok, Hermione Granger, cool down and try to erase him of your mind!__

            As Hermione concentrated in forgetting Harry for the night, there was a soft knock at her door. Hermione was alarmed; she quickly threw her blanket over her head, just in case it was Harry. She tried peeking from her view to see who it was at the door as she heard a soft creak. It was Harry, but apparently, upon seeing her in bed, he didn't want to disturb her and thus left the room quietly. 

            Hermione sighed with relief. Soon, she was lost in deep thoughts and later, fell sound asleep, forgetting of what had happened that night. 

************************************************************************

A/N: Ok, that's all for Chap7… Next chap, I should be writing about Valentine's Day :-) Should have lots of H/HR. I don't know when will be the next time I'll update, cuz I'm really busy with my work, though I'm writing this in the midst of doing by English essay, I find that writing a fanfic is much more interesting than writing expository essays.

Ok, now, on to the reviews:

**Andrea: I think that you found it confusing cuz I forgot to italic the thoughts. If there is anything that you don't understand about the chap, please tell me. Thanks for your review.**

**M4x: Sorry about that! I think that I didn't make it clear about what I wanna express. Changed that bit already. Thanks!**

**Horse Swan, **Purpleyin**, ****Fatima: Thanks for your review. Hope you like these two new chaps too!**

**Felsong: Thanks for that. I've reread through the whole fic for grammar mistakes. I know that there is still some, but I'll review it again when I have a chance. ;-p**

**Lycr: Well, I'd like to read your fics, but there are so many that I dunno which one to start on.. Any recommendations?**

**Dragon-girl: Ok, I understand that my grammar mistakes spoilt the whole story but that's the point anyway, I'm writing to improve my English and it's not as good as any others expect (I didn't study the basics of grammar, honestly), but I'm glad you're starting to like the story. . . it's ok if you can't point out all. Telling me a little will also help to improve my command in English. About beta-reading my fic, can plz gimme time to consider for a while? Cuz I also got a classmate of mine to help me, just that I'm too anxious to post the fic that I haven't let her have a chance on it. . .**

**Lastly, if any of you want me to email you when I update, please state it in your review. Thanks a lot! **

Lots of hugs and kisses

~SunNy


	9. Chapter 8: The Day He Confessed

A/N: Before I start, I'd really like to thank all of you who have reviewed. I feel so touched and happy that you really like my story. :') Thanks a lot! But now, on to the story, I'll be thanking the reviewers later again after the story ;-)

************************************************************************

~Chapter 8- The Day He Confessed~

            Harry lay wide awake on his bed, thinking of what he had just done. He had saved the girl that he loved from . . . the vicious and horrible Malfoy. Seeing her cry made his heart melt. He really wanted to hug Hermione with all his might (A/N: yeah, and squeezed her till she's out of breath) and lending her a shoulder to cry on. However, he chose to keep quiet as he accompanied her back to the tower. 

            _I'm such a jerk! I can't believe that I didn't speak a word throughout the whole journey back. And all I said when we finally got there was: I'll try to sneak some dinner up for you? What was I thinking? _

            Harry reprimanded himself to the extend that he was about to knock his head at the pillar. However, the bright night sky attracted him, causing him to gaze at the it from his window. _The sky is clear and beautiful today, and the moon, it is smiling at me. . . _(Harry then sulked) _Yeah, smiling at my misfortune, or the chance that I had just missed.__ The stars are pretty too, shining brightly. I've got an idea._

            With that, Harry sneaked to his trunk to get his astronomy book: "_All About Stars" _and took his invisibility cloak. Quietly, he snuck up to the astronomy tower to study the stars. Looking through the telescope, he referred to the book for the name of the stars according to their location. 

            _Let me see, the small one there is Florence, the other is Wales. . . _Harry enjoyed gazing the evening sky full with stars. Then, he spotted a star that is shining exceptionally bright. _That star is so special, wonder what its name. . ._ Before Harry could continue flipping his book for information, he heard Mrs. Norris meow. 

            _Mrs. Norris! That means Filch must be nearby, I've got to run. _He quickly tucked his book under his arm and threw the invisibility cloak over himself and quickly made his way out of the astronomy tower. However, Filch was already at the door. Harry quickly looked around the room to find another exit, unfortunately, the one Filch was blocking was the only exit out of the room. He quickly leaned against a wall and tried to minimise and slower his breathing. 

"Well, sweety, someone has been up in the tower. Perhaps gazing stars? How sentimental. . . If I get my hands on that person, I shall make sure he gets a full month of detention. I hate sentimental people!" Filch spat, followed by an evil cackle. Seeing that no one was around, he took his torch and left the room, with Mrs. Norris following behind him.

_Thank goodness that cat does not have Mad Eye Moody's eye, or else, I'm a goner. _Harry was very tempted to stay longer, but since Filch had already suspected his presence, there was no point of risking him losing house points for Gryffindor and get a whole months detention. Thus, he reluctantly returned to the Gryffindor tower.

When he returned to his dormitory, he suddenly remembered the brightest star as he looked out of the window. He tried opening his astronomy book to find out the name of the star, but was unable to find out, for he had forgotten the location of it. Disappointed, he had to put away the book and go to sleep.

*****

            Next morning was Christmas. Like every other year, it was a white Christmas. However, since the rise of Lord Voldemort, students were discouraged to go home. Thus, most of the Hogwarts students had stayed back. 

            That morning, Harry, as always, was awakened by Ron, who was overexcited by the Christmas presents. As usual, there were gifts from Mrs. Weasley, a hand-knitted jumper, some chocolate cakes from Hagrid (which Harry refused to touch) (A/N: probably he thinks that the cake looks much better as a décor than in his stomach), Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans from Ron (A/N: well, after all, Ron was running out of ideas) and a book from Hermione, titled "_Flying brooms and their origins"_. Attached, was a note from Hermione, saying:

Dear Harry, 

Merry Christmas!

I thought that names of brooms were quite interesting and I thought that you would be intrigued by their origins, so I got you this book. Hope you like it. 

- Hermione

            Harry smiled upon reading finished the note and quickly flipped through the pages for a quick glance through. There, he came across the Silver Star, the latest broom model. 

            _Silver Star is the latest broom model that is highly recommended for seekers and chasers. Although it is similar in appearance to the Firebolt, its tail has a unique design and it is lighter and much speedy._

_            It is said that the broom was designed to commemorate the angel who was once said to be in our wizarding world- Maya the Great. The last memory of her that anyone remembered was that she was shining as brightly as a star. _

_            Although many years have passed after her fall, she is still fondly remembered as the star for contributing much to the wizard world._

            Fascinated by the fact, Harry wanted to continue reading, but Ron, on the other hand, insisted Harry to have breakfast, so he grabbed all his presents and dumped them in his trunk before joining Ron for breakfast.

*****

            Later in the afternoon, the Gryffindors outside the castle to have a snowball fight. The house had split themselves into groups of two, where the girls were in a team, and guys on the other. Since the guys were relatively stronger, they could throw further and were usually accurate; but the girls, having the lack of strength were smarter, secretly using magic spells to conjure enough strength and accuracy to get back at the boys. 

            Everyone enjoyed themselves as they ended the competition and randomly threw snowballs at each other. Throughout the game, Hermione had other thoughts in mind, and wasn't concentrating. She only came back to her senses when someone shouted for her. Before she knew it, a gigantic snowball came in her way. Prior to that, she did not have much time to dodge or conjure a spell to reflect the snowball, so Harry stood in front of her to take the full blow. The impact of the snowball caused Harry to stumble, and fall back, sitting on Hermione. 

            Upon realising what had just happened, Hermione blushed as she quickly got away from Harry's weight, causing him to land on the snow. Then, Hermione started to shower him with care and concern asking whether he was alright. By then, all the Gryffindors who had noticed the mishap (A/N: or the heroic act), had gathered around to see what was going on.

            "Hermione, Hermione, I'm fine ok. Don't be so worried," Harry reassured her, which was then when Hermione relaxed a little. She was very disturbed by the fact that Harry had stood in front of her to cover for her. 

Seeing that the situation was under control, the rest of the Gryffindors went back to their play while Harry tried to stand up. Since he had taken a full blow from the gigantic snowball, his muscles were now numb and his clothes were wet, causing him to feel the cold sting. He had difficulty standing up and as Hermione tried to call for help, it was useless for the other housemates were faraway playing their own games. 

Left without a choice, Hermione suggested that she would support Harry to the Hospital Wing for treatment. Harry felt embarrassed but accepted her offer. (A/N: That was his only choice) 

*****

_Harry Potter saving a girl?__ This is getting interesting, which can be used against him. One more week to the full moon, and I shall report this to master._

*****

Throughout the journey to the hospital wing, both Harry and Hermione were silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

_Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, because no one else offered help. Hermione thought, _no, _replied her other conscience, _you volunteered. May I emphasise, YOU VOLUNTEERED!!! You could have easily gotten Ron who was like, 5 meters away? _This made Hermione felt guilty._

As Hermione used all her might to support Harry to the Hospital Wing, he could not stop but stare at Hermione: _Hermione, you're so beautiful. Why didn't I notice this earlier? This, this is my chance, my chance to tell you how I feel for you. _

"Hermione.. . ." Harry started. 

Realising that Harry was calling for her, Hermione turned to Harry and responded: "Yes, Harry, Are you feeling alright? We're reaching the Hospital Wing soon, just hang on."

_No, that's not what I am concerned about!!!_

"Hermione, I. . ." 

"All right, we've reached the Hospital Wing. Take a seat first, while I get Madam Pomfrey." 

As Hermione left him on a bed and left for Madam Pomfrey, he stretched out his hand, wanting to get Hermione back. Unfortunately, no words come out from his mouth, instead, he let out a winced. 

            Hermione did come back, but with Madam Pomfrey. After attending to him, Harry recovered instantly. After refusing Madam Pomfrey's hospitality of staying at the Hospital Wing for a night, both Harry and Hermione went back to the Common Room. 

            The way back was equally torturing, for both Harry and Hermione kept quiet. Being tired of him being shy, Harry stopped and grabbed hold of Hermione's hands. Shocked by Harry's action, Hermione turned and met the gazed of Harry's.

            "Hermione, I. . ." Harry swallowed hard, took a deep breath before continuing.

            "Hermione, I. . . I. . . thank you for the helping just now," was all that Harry could say.

            "Oh, we're friends, Harry; we're supposed to help each other."

            _I'm a gasping idiot! Harry, cool down, compose yourself! You better take this chance or else you will miss your chance again! _

            "Hermione, I. . . Can we be more than friends?"

            Hermione was shocked by Harry's question. She opened her eyes wide, but when she realised that she was gawking, she quickly answered: "Harry, what did you just say?"

            Harry took a deep breath and repeated: "Hermione, I think that you're a very beautiful person and you are very special to me. I have feelings for you and I'd like to ask, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry said all this very quickly

            Hermione was shocked to hear what Harry said. Before she could react, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to his body, bent his head down and sealed his lips with hers. Hermione froze, but the passionate kiss gradually made her heart melted. Lost in thoughts of rejecting his love, Hermione put her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back with equal passion or probably even more. The love that she had for him had been hidden deep down in her heart for years. Now, it had been released, and Hermione couldn't stop herself, much less talk about the laws that she must remember.

            The kiss lasted for ages, until both of them realised a blinding flash at them, they quickly freed from each others' grasp. When they turned around, they saw Colin Creevey. They blushed in embarrassment and quickly ran back to the tower. Apparently, there was no one in the common room for they were still playing outside the castle. After both of them bid their farewells, they returned to their dormitories.

            Hermione was love-struck and she leant against the door dreamily. She smiled to herself as she recalled what had happened.

            "Hermione. . ." a soft voice called out. 

            Hermione then focused her attention on the gleaming green light in front of her. Someone was there. . .

************************************************************************

A/N: Ok, I'm done! I think that this chap is quite long, very long, actually, compared to other chaps. Anyway, this is my first time writing fluff and I nearly freaked out! So I think that it is lacking of description and detail… I've never gone into a relationship so I don't know how it really works. I've left a cliffhanger too… hehe… next chap, probably up in a month. I think that I'll be updating my fic average once a month, so really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but keep the reviews going.

Speaking of reviews, I must tell you that I'm happy, and touched… really! I didn't know that you would like it so much! Cuz not many of my friends read it :-( they don't support Harry/Hermione… Ok, reviews!

**Felsong: Hey hey! Thanks for the compliment. I think your fic is quite good too, just a little confusing, but keep it up. Well, at least you're reading my fic though you prefer D/Hr. I'd probably be writing a Draco & Harry. . . I hope not to write one to love one cuz I'd freak out too. This is to actually dedicate (or get the person) who had inspired me with the idea of this fic to read at least my fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hermione576, **Sinders**, **LiNe**, ****Mistress Of Anime: Thank you for the encouragement, I'll keep up the good work. Hopefully, you'll like this chap too! **

**Great Marauder: Hmm… I think it is more of Harry falling for Hermione and Hermione falling for Harry, both love each other. Anyway, there's another meaning to the title which contributes to the ending. About variety, just writing the way I was feeling that time and day, so there's a variety in writing style. Thanks for the encouragement!**

**PurpleYin: Thank you for reviewing! There's twists? Actually I didn't notice it. . . I'm just writing of the ideas in my head. Glad you liked it. This chap, as I said is longer than other chaps. Hope you find it as interesting, or even more interesting than the past few chaps.**

**HermHarry: I must tell you, I'm flattered by your review. I thought I'm quite a lousy author with grammar mistakes all over the story, spoiling the effect. Anyway, I've gotten a friend of mine to proofread it for me, so soon, probably in June, you're gonna get an error-free, or not, error less story. The angel idea, well, I was inspired by a question asked by my friend. Actually, about Hermione protecting Harry, I doubt that J.K intended that, but I like her ideas and I can't wait for the 5th book to be released! **

**Sarah M. Sprout: You also like H/Hr? That's so cool. Anyway, this chap has lots of H/Hr, so I hope you will like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hoarse Swan: Hehe… Unfortunately I can't answer your question, not yet. . . Initially I thought that this fic was gonna be very short, and that you can see the light to my ending, but I'm a very long-winded person, so you'll have to wait longer for that ending. . . **

**Lycr: Thanks for making my story in one of your favourites. Appreciate it. Yep, I did review one of your fics, and I think that it is quite good. Thanks for the encouragement and of course, I shall keep on writing (or else I believe that the above reviewers will kill me if I don't!)**

**Lastly, I've started a mailing list, meaning that anyone who has reviewed my fic will automatically receive an email from me when I next update this fic. If you do not want to be included (hopefully not!), please email me to tell me. **

Again, thank you! For all your reviews and support and encouragement! 


	10. Chapter 9: The Warning

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the names of the Angels, excluding Hermione… Yada yada… you know… 

*****

A/N: Ok, enough with the fluff and romance… But thank you so much for all your reviews!!! Btw, I'm now proofreading my work, as well as trying to get someone else to proofread. Speaking of that, it is open to anyone who is interested, or has deep passion for my story and wants to see an error-free one. Please email me, so that we'll work out with an arrangement. Ok, I'll stop babbling now.

************************************************************************************

~Chapter 9: The Warning~

At the Chamber of heaven, Gillian looked out at the window. Full moon, she thought, I have a feeling that the Dark Lord is up to something. I hope Heather has news.

With that, streaks of sparkling blue light appeared. Heather visualised herself at the center of the chamber.

"Gillian, I feel your concern. Is there anything that I can help you with?" 

"Heather, over the years of being friends, you never failed to read my mind." Gillian let out a smile and later, ushered Heather to have a seat.

Heather presumed her place next Gillian. 

"Yes, no doubt I have news for you, but I feel something else that concerns you deeply. Do you mind sharing?"

"Ah, yes…" Gillian said, lost in thoughts. Then, she continued: "Hermione…"

"Hermione, yes, I think both of us are equally concern for her, but in a different way, perhaps?"

Gillian nodded.

"Despite being the cleverest witch in school, learning the advanced magic quickly, I still fear that she will succumb to the Dark Lord's power and strength. I have a feeling that the Dark Lord knows of her identity."

"You know that this is inevitable. The Dark Lord, being who he is, is able to know her identity, if he would want to destroy Harry Potter once and for all. He will not let anything to disrupt his mission, this time."

"Hopefully, Hermione is quick enough to pick up anything that is not going wrong."

"I trust her with that. After all, as the council has said, Hermione is one of the smartest Angel in history. She will be able to live up to her mission."

Gillian nodded with agreement. Wanting to turn away to look outside the window, but thought of something that is almost left forgotten.

"We are concern of her, in different ways, you said. What are you concerned about?"

"I think it would be good if Kayla is present." Heather replied, softly, with sadness filling her voice.

Heather probably sensed the arrival of Kayla, because by then, Kayla had appeared through the doorway of the chamber.

"I sense your need to talk to me, Heather, about Hermione, perhaps."

"I'd take it that you have already known, or at least, sensed it."

Gillian looked at them, puzzled. As the leader of the council, she was only in-charge of organising, leave the rest to the angels from other departments. She, after all, does not possess any inner eye to foresee the future; however, she has the intuition to know when something goes wrong. Despite not knowing the situation, her feelings tell her that it is not good. 

"Before we start on that, are there any updates, Heather? Anything that concerns us or the Dark Lord?" Kayla said. She deliberately wanted to avoid the subject, or at least, leave it till the last moment. She wasn't sure how Gillian would respond to the news that both Heather and her were to tell her. 

"Yes, I believe that the Dark Lord has a spy at the Hogwarts ground. It is probably an animal. Please advice Hermione to be mentally prepared for an upcoming battle, her identity will no longer be a secret after the imminent mishap."

Making a mental note, Kayla nodded her head as she was informed. 

"That's about it, except for that one little thing."

"That… I hope, will not affect anything."

"You know it is impossible. It has happened, and it will cause the mishap."

"I take it that Hermione has broken the rules, am I right, ladies?" Gillian interrupted, but quietly.

Kayla looked at Gillian in bewilderment, wondering how she knew it even when she was not told. However, Heather, on the other hand, was still as calm as before.

"Yes, Gillian, I think it is I, who is to be blame. I. . ." Kayla quickly responded, hanging her head down in shame.

"Kayla," Gillian's right hand gracefully lifted her head as she spoke. "It is no one's fault. After all, angels are believed to be full of love and compassion, yet, it is not the time yet."

"It would cause a mishap. The Dark Lord would have won the battle before it is even fought." Kayla said, anxiously. She did not want the Council of Angels, or all the other angels' effort to be wasted.

Heather understood what Kayla was about to say, but knew that nothing could change the future. The only thing that one can do is to bravely face it. It always hurts her to foresee a tragedy that cannot be avoided. Occasionally, she wanted to scream, scream for all these horrible things to stop, yet, it was only a silent scream in her head. Since she took up the position as the Angel of the Blue Sky has trained her to be emotionless. Having emotions would only prevent her from doing her job right, the overwhelming emotions had to be controlled, and she could only reveal plain emotions of sadness, none of happiness.

"I understand your point, Kayla" Heather replied in a sad tone, "but as we all know, that we cannot change the future. The only thing we can do is to face it. Have courage, my friend."

"Rules still apply, Kayla, if that is what you are thinking, but not yet. Mother Nature has arranged things to fall in place, naturally. The verdict has not been made yet, this, you still can change it." Gillian spoke. Although she had said it, deep down inside, she was hoping hard that this would not happen. Hermione, after all, would be their saviour, if there would be a battle.

"Thank you, Gillian." Kayla answered, "For giving me hope, for always giving all of us, hope."

Gillian nodded, and replied: "It is the hope that kept us all alive."

"I think I shall go and meet Hermione now. I need to warn her of the forthcoming predicament."

With a bow, Kayla left. This time, not through the doorway, but in glinting green light.

"We shall hope for the best, Heather. In the mean time, thank you for your company and for hearing out."

Heather just smiled and said: "We shall all hold on to our hopes." And then, she left the chamber in the same blue light she appeared with.

After Heather left, Gillian walked towards the glass windows and said softly: "We shall all hold on to our hopes."

*****

(A/N: I actually just wanna leave it here, but realised that if I do that, you're gonna kill me…)

Hermione was love-struck and she leant against the door dreamily. She smiled to herself as she recalled what had happened.

"Hermione. . ." a soft voice called out. 

Hermione focused her attention on the gleaming green light in front of her. Someone was there. . .

"Kayla!" Hermione said with surprised, she did not expect the council to be so efficient in knowing what had just happened. _Right, I'm screwed now._

"Hermione, I'm here to warn you of not one. . ." there was silence. 

This made Hermione more nervous. _I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall. . ._ was all that was going in Hermione's head. Her blunder had made her unfit for duty. _No, I still have to protect Harry, I cannot fall!_ There was a silent scream in her head as she thought of it.

"But of two important messages. . ." Kayla's voice trailed.

"Firstly," Kayla continued, "is regarding the forthcoming predicament that Heather has foreseen. The battle is coming; the Dark Lord will know your identity sooner or later, so please, be on your guard."

_Ok, the battle. When? Where? There were so many questions going through Hermione's head, like: __What am I suppose to? Am I going to die? Instead of voicing her doubts, the only thing she answered was: "I shall be ready by then."_

"Gillian has full trust in you that you are able to win the battle. After all, you are the smartest Angel, everyone, not only Gillian, thinsk you are a great Angel. You're going to bring peace to the world, I know it." Kayla let out a smile. She was genuine with the remark; she believed that Hermione is the one who is going to bring peace, but. . .

Thinking of that hurts. She could not bear to do it, _Hermione has been such a responsible and diligent angel, it would be a great lost if she were to fall. No, I shall not let that happen. I shall have to guide her! _

Seeing that Kayla was lost in thoughts, she looked at Kayla, stepped forward and called her name, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Something else was in my mind."

"Kayla, you've told me of the first message, what's next?" Hermione suddenly regretted. I shouldn't have said that, what happened if I'm going to fall? But it can't be, Hermione thought, Kayla has told be to be on guard, which means I'm still protecting Harry. Wonder what would the second message be?

"The council has not come to a verdict yet, no, not yet, but. . ." Kayla found it hard to tell Hermione of what will happen, but she had to, she was, after all, responsible for the welfare of the angels.

"Please, have a grip with your emotions. We all know what is happening, Hermione, you can't deny."

Hermione wanted to say something, her mouth was opened, but no words came out, she wanted to say something, yet nothing could be said. They knew of the relationship. She had broke the rules, for the times being, for falling in love, when she is on a mission, an important mission. She is not qualified, she still have years to go to be an angel that known for her great contributions and also, she is still considered a trainee, a newbie, she is not qualified to love people yet, not until she learnt to protect. 

"Don't worry, the verdict has not been made. You still can change your fate. It's just the beginning. Hermione, I've told you, you know what to do. Please give me your word that you'll do it. It's for the best."

Hermione thought, _what am I suppose to do? Break-up with Harry? Why? It's the best? No, It is just the beginning of a wonderful relationship! No! I will not!_ Then, another conscience of her said: _Hermione, after you've completed this task, you're qualified, you love others, don't let go of the effort. 5 years you've protected Harry. The Dark Lord will be defeated soon. Hermione considered that advice, but her thoughts were interrupted by giggles that were in the common room._

"Your friends back. Please Hermione, please give me your word that you will do what you're suppose to do!"

Just then, there was a bang at the door. Someone must have just crashed on the door. Then, there were more giggles.

"Hermione. . ." Kayla was pleading, from her eyes and tone; she was desperate in having Hermione's approval. She was gradually fading. She needed to leave before she was discovered. 

The clock is ticking. Hermione has no more time to think. In the end, she couldn't think anymore, there was no more time to think, she had to give an immediate answer.

"Alright, I'll promise you. Just, please give me time, I shall break up with Harry and carry out my duties."

The last thing that Hermione saw of Kayla was that she was nodding her head. Then, the door was opened, the girls started to stroll in.

"Hey Hermione! You're already back?" Parvati asked. She had a great time herself and did not notice Hermione's absence at the grounds.

"Yeah," Hermione said softly. She was not in the mood to talk anymore, after the promise she has made. _Break up? Give up in this relationship? _

"Hermione, quit stoning there! You're wet, why don't you take a shower, you're going to catch a cold if you don't shower soon!" Lavendar shouted across the room.

"Alright, I'll go and take a shower." Well, a promise is a promise. I will not fall because of breaking this rule. I can continue the relationship when I'm a much more qualified angel anyway.

With that final decision, Hermione got her towel and a set of fresh clothes and marched towards the bath room.

*****

Unknown to them, the raven has saw what had happened, it had been keeping an eye on Hermione since Harry and her returned to the castle. Now, it knew who she is, and it knew that the master would be very pleased with this piece of important information.

*********************************************************************************

A/N: How's the story? Hope you guys like, if not, love it. I actually started on Chapter 10 already. It was accidental. I forgot of the cliffy I left in Chap 8. So, what do you think of this chap, the story? Can't wait to hear your opinion, suggestions and comments, so please, review and review.

Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank everyone, and I meant everyone who reviewed! You really made my day. I'm really happy to see that you like my story so much and I can't wait to give you the whole story! :-) Ok, now, the list:

**Felsong: :-p I'd thought of speeding up the plot. Actually, there shouldn't be any romance till Valentine's Day, but I didn't want to drag, so, the romance and fluff. Thanks for correcting me of the mistake, apologies. I hope you understand what I'm writing here though.**

**Jandl: The idea, original? I doubt so, but I was inspired by a friend who asked me the question: What happened when angels fall? I'd also like to answer you, ****Great Marauder, ****M4X, **Hermharry **and ****Madabouterangelharrypotter (Long nick you have there), about Hermione's fall, well, I'll not tell you, in my opinion, what happen when an angel falls. I shall not tell more of what will happen, you wouldn't want to know about too, I believe.**

**PurpleYin: I hope that this chap answers your guess. I'm sorry for the grammar/ spelling mistakes. I'd be getting a beta-reader soon; I've even posted an ad up there. Anyway, regarding the beta-reading thing, I'll get back to you in another email. **

**Harry's Hermione: I don't think that the kiss is hot. In fact, I didn't think I did well enough in writing the fluff. According to my friend, it's not real enough, but still, I get Goosebumps when writing and reading it, but I'll keep it the way it is. Thanks for your support and reviews. Hope you like this chap!**

**Mistress of Anime: The star… I too, think that it's gonna be very sweet if both Harry and Hermione like the same star. The council… I think this chap answers your question.**

Wicked-women (a.k.a Gwen): Is 3 weeks long enough? Hope not. I'm busy coping with my work now, so sometimes, it's hard to find time (and inspiration!) to continue this fic. But not to worry, I will definitely finish this story, no matter how long it takes. 

**PonoKyunin: I'm really sorry of the mistakes. I'm now proofreading my work and should be updating the less error-free chaps by June. Really really sorry! And thank you for liking my chap and the review. **

**Delila-Malfoy, ****Hermharry: Do you both think that the so-call courtship is cute? Really? I didn't know? I just wrote, and just had goosebumps all over! I've never experience such sappy stuff at all, just writing along the lines that I heard from my friends and the books I read. No more H/Hr for this chap, probably for the next, but no guarantees, ok! **

**LoneWolf: I have to agree with you. I've been hunting high and low for H/Hr fics, apparently not many ppl wrote of this pairing. Seems that many are going for J.K.'s R/Hr pairing, though I don't support it. Still… I think that H/Hr would make a good pair. **

**Andrea: I will finish this story, rest assured! Besides, I did tell you that I'm coming with a sequel, didn't I? :-) **

**Shadow Pals: My mistake on that part. After what my friend said, I have to agree with her. **

Angels are supposed to promote love. So, the rules have been twisted, by me, that is, to fit the story. Angels can love, but they must have the qualification! Hehe…

**Lycr: OMG!!!!!! You removed your story? Why? Burst into tears Anyway, thanks for the review… Can't believe that you removed on of your great stories. *sob***

**Liedral: Well, you'll never know. Thanks for you review!**

Last but not least, to **Squeaky-smiley: didn't know who you are initially, but should have guessed that it is you. Anyway, THANK YOU so much for finally willing to review my fic! Thanks for the encouragement, and you know, I'll come out with a sequel to this!**

**Finally, if any of you want me to email you when I update, please state it in your review. Thanks a lot for all your reviews and encouragement!**


	11. Chapter 10: Full Moon

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the names of the Angels, excluding Hermione… Yada yada… you know… 

Special thanks to my beta-readers: Draconsis and PurpleYin. Thanks so much for beta-reading my story!

A/N: My apologies for not updating this fic for… three weeks? I think I told you in my last chap. I'm really sorry! So as to make up for the long wait… I hereby present to you, my beloved readers, 2 new chaps, and a whole new edited version of my fic! Yep, I've got it beta-read… as for these two chaps… well, I was a little anxious, so it has not been beta-read yet. BUT, rest assured by next week when I update the next two chaps, these two chaps will be beta-read… Btw, since it's the semester holidays, 3 weeks, I'm planning to update 2 chapters a week. So altogether, hopefully, 6 chaps for this month.

Ok, I'll stop gibbering. The story!

************************************************************************

~Chapter 10: Full Moon~

The moon was extraordinary round and bright today. Then, a small black figure flew past. This black figure was flying towards a window at a tower. It has important messages to convey to its master. 

"Ah, Boskull! My pet, you're back!"

The raven caws, and took its place at its master's extended arm.

"What news do you have for me?"

With that, Voldemort had the ability to read the mind of the raven, retrieving all the information that it saw through out its fifteen days at Hogwarts grounds.

"Harry Potter's love interest? That is interesting, we could probably use her to our advantage. . ." and Voldemort rattled on.

"A special power around Harry Potter?" 

_What could it be? Voldemort will not let himself to be defeated again just because of something protecting Harry Potter. He became much more anxious and is determined to find out the source before launching his plan. He will not fail!_

"And you know what it is, my dear?"

The raven nodded its head proudly. _For once, _it thought, _I've done something to make my master be proud of me. However, before Voldemort could continue on with the compliments, there was a knock at the door._

"Come in!"

"Mas… Master…"

"If you are here to report your failure, don't bother to tell me!" Voldemort bellowed, as he stroked the raven's silky black feathers. You could see the raven smirking, as it enjoyed seeing the shabby servant of its masters trembling from head to toe in front of him. It felt superior over him.

"Bu… But Master, I… I've done what… what you have asked me to do."

Silence. 

Voldemort was intrigued, and was hoping that his feeble servant did it right for once.

"A… And, we've managed to capture… about…" 

By now, Wormtail was thinking hardly, using his pale, boney fingers to do a calculation.

"Well?" 

Voldemort was losing his patience. _Once again, I've put my hopes to high. Wormtail can't even do such simple maths!_

"Mas… Master, we have fi… five Ministers from the Ministry of Magic in captive."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"One… one.. of them i… i… i…"

"Would you stop trembling for once! Or I may reconsider my judgment towards you!"

"Ye…yes, I mean, yes master. One of them that we have caught is Ludo Bagman."

"Ah, the Head of Magical Sports (A/N: I don't have my book with me, a little help, plz?). Very good. Good job Wormtail, for once, you successfully saved your own miserable life from another inch from death."

"Thank… Thank you master!" 

The raven was disappointed. For the first time, he missed the chance of seeing his 'archenemy' spared from the torturing of its master.

"Boskull, my dear raven!" Voldemort called, as he stroke the raven's head with its long pale fingers.

"You mentioned of the special power around Potter. What is it?"

            After reading the raven's mind, Voldemort sneered with joy. 

            "Potter, not only have I found out your love for that pathetic mudblood, you also have a guardian angel?" After some time of consideration, Voldemort said: " Wormtail, we shall proceed with plan II, with a little modifications for that witch angel…"

            As Wormtail was approaching the door, Voldemort summoned him again: "Please, do not allow any of the prisoners escaped this time. If your blunder were to interfere with my plan, I shall personally see that you are fed to Nagini!"

            "I'll also be looking forward to meet a very old friend again…" said Voldemort with a sneer, as he swished his robe, putting his utmost concentration on a map, which somewhat reveals Hogsmeade.

************************************************************************

A/N: I know it's quite short, but it was intentional. :-p


	12. Chapter 11: Heartaches and pains

Disclaimer: All belong to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros… except the angels, Btw, I extracted a few sentences from X-2. I personally quite like that part, and I think that it fits perfectly in the part. :-)

Special thanks to my beta-readers: Draconsis and PurpleYin. Thanks so much for beta-reading my story!

************************************************************************

~Chapter 11: Heartaches and pains

_No, no, I can't possibly say that. How am I supposed to tell him? What, Harry, let's break up? Why? Why put him through such torture? It's all my fault!_

It was the morning of a new year. While other students were happily chattering away in the Great Hall while eating their breakfast, Hermione was going through a struggle within herself. She woke up early to have breakfast alone, she had been avoiding Harry for the past few days to let her emotions settle. Also, she had to think of the best way to tell Harry. 

            As she was still suffering from the dilemma, between the reasons why and when, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall. When Harry saw her, his face lit up. Hermione returned him with an enthusiastic smile and waved to Ron and him, but in her heart, she was telling herself: _Hermione, control your feelings… you're being watched._

"Hey 'Mione, where have you been this few days? Haven't been seeing you around since after Christmas. Don't tell me that you're studying for the OWLs? Give it a break! It's the holidays!" Ron complained. 

"Oh, I was … I was…" Hermione was thinking very hard to conk up a story. While doing that, she was using her fork to poke her food to distract herself from looking into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes, Hermione?" Surprised to hear Harry spoke up, Hermione looked up, and her eyes caught Harry's gorgeous green eyes. 

"Oh, nothing, I've just been around." Hermione said, her voice trailing away as she concentrated back at her plate. She had not touched her food, but it was already mashed up due to her poking.

Harry looked at Ron and whispered into his ears. Ron looked at him with a confused expression: _What does he want to do with a toilet scrub? And what is a toilet scrub anyway?_

When Ron left, Harry extended his hands and got a gripped on Hermione's hands, causing her to jerk and dropped her fork and knife on the table. Yet, she refused to look at him.

"Come on Hermione, let's go somewhere else." Harry said in a soft voice.

_Well, I have to say it sooner or later. Better now, so that I won't break his heart too much._

Hermione nodded and left with Harry.

*****

"Kayla, I can't believe you told her to do that!" Heather shouted across the chamber as Kayla entered.

"I had to! Someone has to knock her back to her senses."

Kayla stopped, took a deep breath and continued and she walked towards Heather.

"Fifteen years, we've been working so hard for FIFTEEN YEARS! We can't let the Dark Lord take over everything again, just because she made an emotional mistake! You know how it was like for those eleven years when he was free to destroy each part of the world. Why, why, why do you want to punish us, the whole world, of all humans, wizards, witches and us to suffer and undergo the same tortures and woes again?" Kayla said, raising her voice a little. Though angry, she managed to maintain her calm composure, which was quite natural to an angel.  

Kayla's anger was empathised by Heather and left her in deep thoughts.

Indeed, Kayla was very anxious to ensure that the wizarding world would not fall into the hands of the Dark Lord again. Staying for eleven years in misery was more than she could bear, and everyone else's too. 

It was partly her fault that the Dark Lord successfully conquered the wizarding world twenty-six years ago. She was lenient and allowed the angels to bent the laws occasionally. However, due to this, one of the identities of the angels had slipped, causing the Dark Lord to attack wizarding world and subsequently affecting the heaven. Thus, she proposed the five rules, one of them was to ensure that only a qualified angel can fall in love, if not, strictly no affection for humans in the world can be shown. 

"Yes," Heather replied, in her soft mellow voice, "it is unfair to have the world suffer again, but should you let your mistakes be a burden of yourself and Hermione?"

"Rather us than the whole world. The Dark Lord's influences are too strong to resist, if any of us were to fail, this whole event would then become a vicious cycle. We did not learn from our mistakes."

"Oh…" was the only reply Heather gave. She knew what Kayla meant. 

            "Heather, you know, it's for the best. So please, don't try to convince me to bend the rules just for her. We have high hopes, let's not loosened our guard just because she is our hope."

            Heather nodded and disappeared in the streaks of blue lights. 

            "Our only hope."

*****

            She followed him, climbing up and down the staircases. His hand on hers, pulling her away from the crowed in the Great Hall, passed the empty classrooms, passed the students who were around the school. Lost in deep thoughts, she didn't notice where he was taking her. It seemed like forever. 

            _She felt a pierced in her heart; she didn't know how to tell him. She felt like giving up. Alas, there was something that she couldn't handle- her emotions.  _

            "Hermione." Harry's voice ring softly in her ears, bringing her back to reality. 

            Hermione refused to look into his eyes. All the while, she kept looking down. She knew that if she looked up, she would have to face reality, the pain and suffering that she will have to put up with after breaking up with Harry.

            "Hermione, is there something wrong? You've been looking down lately. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Harry asked, his voice full of concern.

            _Yes, yes, there is something that you can do, don't treat me so well, I don't deserve your love, no, not yet!_

            Hermione remained silent. She couldn't begin; she didn't know where to begin, or how, she just couldn't put herself together to tell him.

            "Come on, Hermione." Harry said, while pulling her closer to his body for an embrace.

            Hermione felt the pain in her heart, she didn't know what to do, she was confused. _Why me? Why now?_

She had lost the emotional battle. In the end, she just broke down into tears and cried. She hugged Harry with all her might and cried on his chest. It was a losing battle, she had to give him up.

            Although Harry was surprised to see her break down, he just kept quite and hugged her back tightly to comfort her.

*****

            "You know, Boskull, as much as angels are special, they are still people. And people always have their emotional weakness…"

            "Caw, caw…" Boskull nodded it's ebony black head in agreement.

            "Let's see how strong the mudblood is… We shall start our attack on Hogsmeade next week, on the students visit. Dumbledore won't be able to stop me once the kids are out of Hogwarts, his control. Hahahahahahahaha……………." 

            Voldemort's laughter rung into the night.

*****

            Heather was awakened by the presence of evilness. She quickly closed her eyes and concentrate to find out what was happening.

            _People running all around, there was chaos, the Dark Mark in the sky, the Dark Lord, laughing like a mad man in the middle of what seemed like tombstone, Hermione, tied onto one of the crosses at the graveyard, Harry Potter, seriously injured at one corner. Someone in wings was there, an angel? _

            Her premonition ended. _An angel?__ What is she doing there? Who is she?_ _I need to report this to Gillian immediately. Something bad is about to happen… soon._

*****

            After crying for a long while, Hermione managed to calmed herself. She released herself from Harry's grip and stayed a distance away from him, as she wiped of the tears on her cheek.

            Harry looked at her with a questioning look. But, he did not ask, for he knew that Hermione would tell him if she would want him to know.

            "Harry…" Hermione started, with a soft sad voice, while trying to control her tears from flowing out again. She was still looking down at the floor, not looking up into his eyes.

            "Yes, 'Mione?" 

            "I need to tell you something." Harry's stomach turned as he sensed that he wouldn't want to listen what Hermione was about to tell him.

            "I… I… We…" She couldn't begin. She just stood there. _Come on Hermione, you can do it! You've got the courage, that's why you are in Gryffindor. _She heard apart of herself scolding her.

            Hermione took a deep breath and looked up into Harry's eyes. 

            "Harry, something bad is going to happen." Hermione said in a voice that was almost inaudible. 

            Harry was in shocked, and instantly, he hugged her with all his might. He was afraid to lose her again.

            "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you" Harry said into her ear.

            His voice, his words, made her heart melt. She couldn't possibly tell him. Eventually, her emotions were too overwhelmed that she started sobbing again silently as she stayed in Harry's embrace. __

_            Please let time freeze. Please let Harry hold on to me tightly and not let me go. Please, let the moment stay here forever. _

            From outside of the windows, the sky suddenly turned gloomy and darkness crept upon the two lovers.

*****

            Gillian looked out from her window to Earth, she couldn't see anything but darkness, gradually consuming it. 

            _My, my, we're fighting a losing battle._

            "Gillian!" Heather's voice was heard before she even appeared. There was a note of urgency in it too…

            Gillian turned around just to see Heather visualized herself in the center of the chamber.

            "Something bad is about to happen, I presumed" Gillian said, as always, she was the all knowing one.

            Heather nodded. 

            "I've just had a premonition. I have a feeling that this situation is not as easy as we have thought it to be. Someone in our council is involved. I've been trying to retrace the premonition, but the angel, her appearance is very vague, I can't tell who she is, but there was full of anger and sorrow in her. 

            "She… I hope that she doesn't do anything irrational and unintelligent."

            "Pardon me, Gillian, but you know who she is?"

            "We're fighting a losing battle; I hope she knows her limitations as well as ours."

            "But Gillian, please understand that this encounter is very important. It is the Dark Lord's chance to rise and conquer the world again. We can't possibly let that happen again, like what Kayla said…"

            "I know very well what Kayla meant, but, it is who is able to ensure the victory of the battle."

            "Her? Why her?"

            Gillian refused to answer her question. Instead, she diverted her attention by changing the topic.

            "Hermione, her emotions are overpowering her, I'm afraid for her. The council is already aware of that."

            "The clouds can tell anything that is foreboding." Heather said, as both of them looked out of the window to observe the dark sky. 

"Only she can help herself, we can't do anything, but wait and hope…"

Heather looked up at the stars in the universe.

"Our hope is fading; Galilee is shining brighter as days past."

************************************************************************

A/N: *dodges from rotten fruits and eggs and whatever is being thrown at her, finally finding a sofa to hide herself behind it* Hey! It's not my fault, (thought it's my idea) to break them up! *someone from the audience threw a shoe* (boing! Bullseye! O_o) Gee, if I'm gonna receive more of this treatment I might be dead, but still, I'll tell you people out there…… no, I shan't tell you my idea. :-p *throws watermelon* ouch!

OK, reviews! But before that, my list this time is (takes out scrolls and opened it) VERY SHORT!!!! What happened to everyone? Don't you like my fic? In that case you should review to criticize how lousy it is! So that I can improve on it…… Anyway, yeah, I was a little disappointed, but I'm happy that at least there are still people who are reading and have been giving me supportive comments.  

**PonoKyunin**: *Ouch*  Can't believe that you kicked me…**Draconsis**, guess that what you've said is true, I've gotten a kick for trying to break them up… *sob sob* But anyway, I'm intending to… *slaps mouth* oops… shouldn't be telling you about it… I just love suspense, don't you? Thanks for your encouraging review, and the kick as well… hehe….

**Andrea**: Your wish is my command, milady! Thanks for your review!

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin**: Thanks for your review!

**Lycr**: Cry? Why? Oh, the breakup? I was 'kind' enough to not break them up in this chapter :-p but I can't guarantee for the subsequent ones!

**AlexTan**: Thank you for reviewing my fic… though I didn't expect it. Thanks for picking up my mistake too. Got it fixed already. I hope you like these two chaps too!

**Draconsis**: Finally!!!!!!! You've reviewed my fic again! I've been waiting for your review all these while you know! But, thanks a lot, for reading my fic, giving me support, and of course, beta-reading it! *applauses*

**Chronos**** the Fallen Angel: Eh… thanks for your in-depth explanation of the characters in your story, but next time you can tell me via email, christinaseow@hotmail.com, so as to protect your story plot… that is if you don't want others to know. But as I've reviewed in your fic, great story. Thanks for your support for my fic and I hope that you will continue reading!**

**Hermharry**: You want chapter 10? I'm giving you chapter 10 & 11! Hope that you will like em both!

**Hermione576**: I'm so happy that you like my story! *dance around***** I shall update you when I next update.

**Finally, if any of you want me to email you when I update, please state it in your review. Thanks a lot for all your reviews and encouragement!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Kidnap

Chapter 12: The Kidnap  
  
Hermione was still bearing the heavy burden of guilt in her heart for not telling Harry of the truth. However, there were more things in her mind which she tried to avoid thinking. Apart from Kayla's ominous advice, her angel senses were becoming more sensitive lately, warning her of the imminent danger that she will have to face.  
  
After having a quick lunch, she swiftly exited the Great Hall, wanting to have a breath of fresh air at the garden. She had also promised to meet Harry by the lake for their secret weekly date, when everyone was busy filling their voracious appetite in the Great Hall. She was excited at the prospect of spending time with Harry again after her last emotional breakdown. She knew that Harry was her pillar of support and that she would bring him much trouble if she relied on him too much, however, she needed help as everything happening around her was too much to bear.  
  
As she joyfully skipped into the garden, she saw five wizards approaching. Thinking that they were on business with Professor Dumbledore, she just ignored them and continued walking towards the lake, which was a long distance away from where she was. Her exhilaration to meet Harry had overtaken her angel senses.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt that every inch of her muscle hardened. She couldn't move at all. She tried to shout, but she could not open her mouth. At that moment, she realised that she was stunned. Like a feather falling, she gently fell onto the fresh green field of Hogwarts. She tried to use her angel senses to telepathy a message to one of the angels, however, darkness took her first.  
  
Harry paced around the lake, looking anxiously towards the direction of the castle entrance, waiting for the arrival of Hermione. The clock went ticking, but there was no sight of Hermione. When it was time for him to prepare for his next class, Hermione still has not appeared yet.  
  
She can't be starting her disappearing act all over again, can she?  
  
As Harry headed back towards the castle, the menacing crow cawing in the sky disturbed Harry.  
  
There standing at the chamber overlooking the glass windows down to the world was Gillian, the leader of the Council of Angels.  
  
Angels, we have to gather for an urgent meeting.  
  
Within a wink of the eye, the Council of Angels was assembled. Not only were those, angels from different walks of life also present. Everyone had the look of unease as they were unprepared to receive the dreadful news. Amidst the crowd were Heather and Kayla. Kayla was indifferent and had the determined look in her sparkling blue eyes. Heather on the other hand, felt anxious. She had already foreseen this.  
  
"I believe that everyone knows why we are gathered here," Gillian said in her ever so gentle yet confident voice.  
  
There was murmurs among the angels, but hushed as soon as Gillian spoke again.  
  
"What we have anticipated had came true, the Dark Lord is given a new opportunity to rise, as regrettably, our promising angel is missing."  
  
"How do you know?" Someone among the crowd raise.  
  
"What does your heart tells you?"  
  
"I can't feel her presence among us" said one.  
  
Then, murmurs became loud discussions. Some had frantic look.  
  
"We are gathered here today, not to speculate, but to prepare ourselves and aiding the wizarding world to defend itself."  
  
"Why so, when we know that we can't win?"  
  
"Because now, all our hopes lie on the 'boy who lived'," Heather said aloud. She was furious of the cynical comments made by her fellow comrades.  
  
"Heather..." Gillian was about to stop her.  
  
Heather raised her hand, signalling Gillian from stopping her.  
  
"We've worked so hard defending the peace, and we should continue defending it because in our hearts, we know that we are defending for what we think it is right, is that too much to ask for?"  
  
"And after we have defended the peace with all our blood and sweat 15 years ago, we have to defend it again just because you did not put a stop to Harry and Hermione's love? You know where the failure is, Heather, you know it!" Kayla voiced out coldly, eyes glaring menacingly at Gillian too, knowing deep down that she was somehow involved in not preventing this to happen.  
  
"We are not to alter fate, Kayla. We are here because of our mission to aid the wizards destroy the Dark Lord." Gillian said quietly. Kayla was speechless and with a green spark, she was out of sight.  
  
There was a sense of disappointment in Gillian; however, recomposing herself, she looked back at her audiences.  
  
There was a pregnant silence.  
  
"We will have to come out of with a solution," Heather spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"Harry, only Harry Potter can help save us," a young angel emerged from the crowd and spoke up. She looked as young as a child, had plaited blonde hair which fell neatly over her shoulders and had the look of innocence.  
  
"And who are you to say it, Starla? You just came into service and know no means..." an older angel directed her speech to the young angel, harshly, but was stopped by Gillian.  
  
"She has a point. We need to inform Harry of his impending challenge."  
  
"But who will do it? This angst teenager would probably turn you into a toad before you can say 'hey' to him. I wouldn't want that!" Someone in the crowd shouted, and it sparked off a discussion.  
  
Gillian shook her head.  
  
Gillian, I'll go. Heather sent her a telepathic message.  
  
No, it's ok. I'll go. Was all that Gillian replied.  
  
But, you can't leave heaven. The leader of the Council never does, it cause more chaos to the world!  
  
If Harry will have to be our hero, he better hear it from me and not someone else. Gillian replied with much finality in her tone.  
  
With a wave of her hand, the room felt silent as Gillian spoke up, with much determination.  
  
"I've decided that I shall be the one to tell Harry Potter. Till then, angels, please be prepared to use your fullest power. We will suppress the darkness together."  
  
With that, the angels started streaming out of the Great Chamber to prepare for the battle.  
  
And in a murmur, Gillian said to herself, "I just hope Kayla does not do anything rash."  
  
"Hey, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked around frantically.  
  
He was hoping to receive directions of Hermione's appearance from someone around the school, but what he received was shaking heads.  
  
As he searched around the school, he was distracted by a gleaming white light. Curious, he decided to follow the white light.  
  
The white light was moving at a tremendous speed, not wanting to lose its trail, Harry ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, the white light was out of sight, and Harry realised that he was in a place which he did not recognise. Reaching for his wand in his pocket, he looked around the room stiffly; he was definitely not ready to defend himself from an attack with Hermione gone missing.  
  
Then, he heard a melodious voice coming from his back, like the sound of angels and it reminded him a lot about...  
  
Hermione. Harry wanted to say out loud, but when he opened his mouth, his voice could not come out.  
  
Harry slowly turned his back and soon, a luminous white light filled his vision. Naturally, he had his hand raised in front of him and squinted his eyes to have a better view of the person behind the light. As the light faded, a beautiful lady walked out.  
  
"Harry," Gillian said in a strong yet soft voice as she walked towards Harry. "Take heed to my words. The Dark Lord has risen and you're our only hope in helping us to conquer him. If all goes well, you will be able to stop him, but you may have to pay a very dear price."  
  
"Why, the Dark Lord, now, at this very moment? I'm looking for someone really important to me right now."  
  
"Hermione?" Gillian said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"How do you know about her? Who are you?" Harry demanded.  
  
"If you really want to find her, you will have to prepare yourself for the battle."  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry demanded once more, ignoring her reply.  
  
"I said, if you really want to find her, you will have to prepare yourself for the battle, with the Dark Lord" Gillian calmly repeated herself.  
  
The Dark Lord.  
  
The Dark Lord.  
  
The Dark Lord.  
  
Her words were sharp and it echoed in Harry's mind and it pierced his heart like a knife.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Harry crumbled onto the floor. His only wish now was to find Hermione, and not battle the Dark Lord.  
  
"If you really want to find her... the battle with the Dark Lord."  
  
Then, it occurred to Harry, "Voldemort has Hermione? How?"  
  
"That Harry, has been planned for ages. Your relationship with Miss Granger has been used as a weapon against you," a new voice said from the back.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," Gillian said in her same strong yet soft voice.  
  
"Ah, I should have known, you and your Council of Angels have been watching Harry for a long time, haven't you, Gillian?"  
  
Harry remained quiet as he reflected on what Gillian had said, as he listened attentively to his mentor's and the stranger's exchange.  
  
"It's earlier than we've expected, nonetheless, arrangements have been made, Harry will have to face him earlier than expected and any one mistake, will cost him dearly."  
  
Abruptly, Harry burst out, "It's about Hermione, isn't it? Is she in danger?"  
  
Gillian shifted her eyes from Harry to Dumbledore and finally said, "I'm afraid it's she in grave danger, Harry Potter. The Dark Lord has managed to kidnap her. But you must not fear, or it will be used against you."  
  
Without a second thought, Harry said, "I must save her! It's I who must face Voldemort, not she. She shouldn't be involved in any of this at all!"  
  
"She is, in protecting you Harry," Dumbledore said, regretfully.  
  
Before Harry could speak, an owl flew in and delivered a parchment, sealed in green ink with a dark mark, and dropped it on the floor in front of Harry.  
  
"A challenge letter, from Tom himself, I presume," Dumbledore said bluntly.  
  
As Harry stepped forward to pick up the letter, Dumbledore held him back.  
  
"It's a portkey. Don't pick it up until you're ready," Dumbledore warned.  
  
Gillian looked deeply into Dumbledore's eyes and mentally told him, Albus, he has to decide this very moment. An angel's power as strong as Hermione's, if used by the Dark Lord can be fatal.  
  
I don't think Tom knows about the angels' power. He's more interested in destroying the boy than conquering the world. That remains his main priority, was Dumbledore's response.  
  
"I don't have a chance, do I? I need to save Hermione," Harry said, quivering.  
  
"The angels are already prepared to back you, Harry. But you still have to face the Dark Lord as the prophecy has said. No one can help you in that. All the best," Gillian said with a tight lip.  
  
"Do as your instincts tell you to, I will gather the Order and rush there immediately. I believe one of our members will know where the Dark Lord is," Dumbledore winked at Harry.  
  
Grasping tightly onto his wand, Harry stepped forward and touched the letter. Suddenly, without a warning, he felt as though he was being sucked into a vigorous whirlwind, his vision blurred.  
  
Not so long later, Harry fell onto the floor. As he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of feet in front of him.  
  
"Well, well, look who we have here," a deep menacing voice and with that, an evil cackle rang into the night.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting avoids unmanned flying objects around the room Yes, I know it has been one whole year, really sorry cuz I've been busy with school lately. And just to forewarn you, the next update will be quite long too, but, but, but, I think this story is gonna end in one or two chap's time... Anyway, thank you to all those who have been patiently waiting for the update and hopefully, you will like this chapter. Btw, another apology note, this has not been beta-read as I was rushing to post this online. I will update this chap as soon as it's been beta-read.  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
SunNy =) 


	14. Chapter 13: The Duel

**Chapter 13: The Duel**

"Well, well, look who we have here," a deep menacing voice and with that, an evil cackle rang into the night.

Harry lifted his vision from the floor and met the eyes of his challenger- Voldemort.

They were at a graveyard. As he observed his surroundings, he realised that Voldemort was not alone. There were death eaters at every corner. Each having a snigger on their faces, awaiting for his downfall in the hands of their master.

"Harry!"

Harry turned his attention to the source of the voice. To his bewilderment, Hermione was tied up on a cross at a distance behind Voldemort.

"_Harry, get out of here, now!"_ A voice echoed in Harry's head. He wanted to speak out loud, but it seems that his thoughts were faster than his speech.

"_No, I have to save Hermione!" _in reply to the voice.

"_Harry, it's Hermione. Listen to me, forget about me, just leave, you're our only chance in saving the world!"_

"Are you both done with your mind games? I can't wait to rule the world, you know," Voldemort said aloud. He had been able to listen to their conversation.

"Let her go! I'll battle you, leave her out of this" Harry said heatedly.

With a wave of his wand, Voldermort sent Harry crashing to the wall behind him.

"No, no Potter, you are in no position to make a deal with me."

Upon saying that, he lit his wand with purple sparks. Hermione's face turned pale. She knew that one blast by Voldemort would spell her death and she would have to take her place among the stars.

_Purple flames, the Violet Inferno, the only way to murder an angel, but how can I use it for my advantage?_

Voldemort gleamed upon realising that he has an upper hand over Harry's lack of knowledge of the truth.

"Any funny business, Potter, and she'll die," Voldemort said menacingly.

Harry whipped out his wand, his face full of determination to save Hermione at all cost. He ran through a number of spells which he had studied during his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes as well as the ones he read up. Preparing his defence stance, he concentrated on his target: Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his wand. Without warning, he blasted a spell through Harry's way, Harry barely managed to dodge most of the blast, but his leg was injured.

"You're no match for me, Potter! You're too weak!"

"Not if I help him!" a voice interjected, with that, blinding green light brightened the surroundings.

"Well, well, we meet again, K," Voldemort said with a scheming smile.

"You do know why I am here!" said the voice which was full of anger.

_That voice. She sounds familiar_,' Hermione thought.

Voldemort shook his head and said: "After all these years, you're still longing for vengeance, K. Is it not against your 5 Laws of Angelica?"

"We have an unsettled deal Tom and I am here to avenge for Maya!" With that, a lady stepped out of the bright green light.

Harry was awed by the beauty of the lady dressed in a sweet pink dress, but her hair was flaming red and there was a strong look of hatred in her eyes.

"You know that you can never win me, K! Surrender and we could probably relive the old days!"

"I'd rather die than to give myself to the dark side!" the voice responded furiously as flames burst around her.

With that, a duel began between K and Voldemort. It was a ferocious battle as Voldemort was attacking without giving any leniency to his female opponent. K was not weak either, the flames around her served as her shield and she faced Voldemorts attack bravely and retaliated with her own powers.

"Impressive! You learnt them without the knowledge of the council, I presume?" Voldemort said as he sent another blow towards K.

"So that I can kill you after you murdered my sister!" K sent a huge pink blast towards Voldemort.

As the duel between K and Voldemort went on, Harry tried to sneak past the both of them to reach to Hermione. However, Voldemort blast K away before casting a stunning spell on Harry.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Voldemort said with an evil cackle.

"Now that you can't go anywhere, I can kill you with ease. I underestimated you for 4 times, I won't this time! Avada Kedavra!"

The blasting green jet light was coming onto Harry and when it seems that it was Harry's doomsday, the lady in pink dress jumped to take the shot for Harry.

The lady lay lifelessly on the floor as Hermione came to realise who is she..

"KAYLA!"

Author's Note: Right, I've finally completed this chapter! I'm sorry it took such a long time. It has been a busy year for me. But when the year end came, apparently, people seem to know that I've been quite free and have been emailing me for updates!!! So, the good news is, I've updated. The not so good news is, this story is going to end, probably another 2 more chapters. I'll try to start on the next chapter and update this before the end of this month.

Till then, hope you enjoy the story!


	15. Chapter 14: A History

**Chapter 14: A History**

"Congratulations M! You're really great! I wish that I can be as dedicated an angel as you one day!" said Kayla, beaming with pride as her sister was recognised as one of the greatest angels ever lived.

"Well, not really…" Maya's voice trailed off as she was lost in thought.

The sisters' celebrations were cut short by the sound of an urgent alarm. The angels were called for an urgent meeting in the chamber.

"Voldemort has refused to give up. He is launching his final attack," Gillian explained.

"Maya, you will lead one of your finest angels to meet him head on. May the power be with you."

With a determined look on her face, Maya obediently accepted the task and left. Kayla, wanting to be more and more like her sister faded into the background and prepared to sneak into the group just to see her sister in action.

The battle was fierce, during the final confrontation between Maya and the Dark Lord, the pace of the encounter differed greatly from the surroundings. Kayla observed her sister who was seemingly trying to persuade Voldemort instead of fighting fire with fire.

"Tom, please, for our sake, don't. Stop what you are doing. There is still a way back. Don't."

"M, I will not give up my pursuit. You know me well. Leave this place. I don't want to be the one to kill you." Voldemort said with sadness between the ferocious look.

"Either way, I am dead. In that case, I would just have to stop you myself, if that is the last thing I do."

With that Maya raised her wand and pointed at the Dark Lord, yet, the shot never did come.

"I knew that you were always too weak. Now, I would have to eliminate you. Sorry my love."

Just as Voldemort's shot was about to hit Maya, Kayla dived forward to save her from the shot. Fortunately, the spell Voldemort shot was a freezing spell. He never intended to kill his love one.

"K! What are you doing here? Get out!" Maya looked at her sister in shock.

"It's too late now. Leave, before anymore people get hurt." Voldemort said. Although his tone was neutral, there was a hint of pleading in his voice.

"You leave me no choice."

With that, Maya raised both her hands and closed her eyes. As she felt the energy of her body flowing into her hands, her body shone brightly in a bright white light. Then, Voldemort realised what she was about to do.

"You leave me no choice too, my love. See you in hell." Voldemort raised his wand, preparing to counter attack Maya's final blow.

As Maya opened her eyes, she directed the ball of energy concentrated in her hands towards Voldemort. Simultaneously, Voldemort directed a ball of purple flame towards her.

There was a loud explosion and a bright lilac light. When the light began to fade, Kayla found that the dark light was nowhere to be seen. Her sister, however, was floating right in front her, motionless, but still breathing. The battle around had stopped as the Death Eaters wondered where their leader had disappeared to. The angel warriors, on the other hand, were flabbergasted by the scene before them.

"M!" Kayla said in a silent scream. She had yet to be released from the freezing spell.

Gillian then appeared from the sky. After unfreezing Kayla, she gave orders to arrest the remaining Death Eaters. Only when the crowd left, leaving only her and Kayla to mourn for Maya did she began to speak.

"Please, revive her Gillian! I know that you can do it!" begged Kayla in tears, despite knowing the answer that is to come.

Gillian looked away. She was not in the position to decide such matters. It was written in the rule. Any angel who broke the 5 Laws of Angelica would have to fall. _An angel must keep her emotions under control. _That was what Maya the great failed to do. Her recklessness in allowing her emotions to take over had let slipped an opportunity for evil to be eliminated.

Gillian patted Kayla before dematerialising into the sky, leaving Kayla solitary time with her sister.

Soon, a bright silver light surrounded Maya's body.

"Do not cry, K. I chose this path and was prepared to face the consequence when I loved Tom. Sometimes, love hits you in the most unexpected way and you can't do anything about it," laughed Maya as she thought of it.

"WHY? M, why did you have to fall in love with such a jerk! WHY? He isn't even worth it! Why? You died innocently!" spat Maya bitterly. She could not understand her sister's actions. How could she not kill someone who had inflicted so much pain on others? How could she even love him in the first place?

"Love hits you in the most unexpected way. Love is a powerful weapon. I thought I could change him. Apparently, my love is just not strong enough. I was not strong enough to defeat him. As for now, Tom is just weakened and he will return soon enough"

"Why? Why do you have to leave me! You said that you will be with me forever!" Kayla screamed.

"I will be, just look up to the stars and you'll find peace. I will always be watching over you."

Silence struck as Kayla reflected on what Maya had said.

"Another battle will come and it is for you to make that choice. I've made mine and I have no regrets, neither should you. We all have to make choices and I hope that you would choose the best choice then. Goodbye my dear sister." Maya said, as her body transformed into a bright star and ascended to the skies.

'_You were always one step ahead of me.'_ Kayla thought miserably as she stared at the Silver Star amidst the skies.

'_You've made your choice, M, I've made mine. I choose to put an end to this tiresome battle.'_

"Well, well, so much for the sisters. I've put an end to this nuisance, haven't I?" Looking sadistically at Kayla's motionless body, Voldemort approached Harry.

"So Potter, how many more people are going to sacrifice their lives for you, only to find it pointless because they can't defeat me?"

Staring intensely at Hermione, who was looking desperately at Harry to leave.

"One more perhaps?" With that, he pointed his wand at Hermione and prepared to blast her. Just as the purple spark was about to leave his wand, a bright green light hit Voldemort from his back.

Upon the recovery of his vision, Harry realised that Kayla had attacked Voldemort.

"It is done. Hermione, Harry, it's all up to you now." As Kayla breathed in the air around her and transformed to a bright green light, she whispered, "here I come, M."

"KAYLA!" Hermione screamed, as she watched the green light ascend to the skies.

Fortunately, Harry was smart enough to reach to Hermione's side during Kayla's fall. With a quick spell, he released Hermione from the ropes binding her and hugged her safely in his arms, comforting her over her lost.

Upon realising what the task ahead of her, she looked at Harry and asked, "Harry, what happens when an angel falls?"

Harry hugged Hermione tightly, whispering into her ear: "I will be there to catch you, my angel!"

"Impressive, but I am not defeated, not yet. You died in vain, K! Your magic was always weaker than M's! Now you've left Potter to die in vain in my hands too!" cackled the Dark Lord, as he stood up. He was weak, but he still had his last ounce of strength to defeat Harry.

Hermione just smiled at him and harnessed her last strength to support herself on her feet, as she faced the Dark Lord head on.

"Harry, it must be done." Hermione said with much forlornness in her voice.

"What must be done?" Harry looked at her quizzically. He did not understand what she meant. Do they, two fifteen year olds, have enough power to defeat the Dark Lord?

The Dark Lord aimed his wand directly at Harry and screamed, "AVADA…"

While thinking of how to react to the jet of green light that was to come towards him, a bright yellow light shone next to him. There was a ball of yellow light in Hermione's hands.

What happened next was like a movie being played on slow motion. As Hermione's yellow energy ball challenged Voldemort's spell, a bright yellowish green light swallowed the surrounding. As the light faded, the surrounding was plunged into darkness. Lord Voldemort was nowhere insight, except for his broken wand. Hermione, too, was nowhere to be found.

Harry stared at the void before him for a few moments before blacking out. His bodies could not take the impact of the enormous energy that was presented before him.

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update! Really late update. Left this fanfiction aside and was concentrating on my academics. Big mistake! I never knew how great writing can be, even if it is a fictional story that will never ever be published. Thank you so much for your loyal support and reviews! Really appreciate them! Upon reviewing my story, I have 2 more chapters to go, before the end of this, so please, keep reading till the end, ya? Hope you like it!


	16. Chapter 15: Picking up the Pieces

**Chapter 15: Picking up the Pieces**

"It is done." Gillian said, as she materialised at the battle scene.

"It is a pity, isn't it?" a voice joined behind her. Dumbledore surveyed the surroundings under his half moon glasses before his glance fell upon Harry's.

Gillian looked up at the sky and saw Galileo glowing brightly. Knowing what Dumbledore meant, she placed her hands upon Harry's forehead.

"He and the others will not remember any of it, not until the time is right." With that, she gave her gratitude to Dumbledore before disappearing into thin air.

'_Hey Harry,'_ Harry squinted his eyes towards the bright light where the source of the voice was from. As the light faded, Harry saw a girl approaching him. She had beautiful long curly brown hair that fell beautifully on her shoulders. She was dressed in a stunning yellow dress and had an amazing smile on her face… _'An angel,'_ Harry thought.

'_Hey Harry, I am angel, sent down to be your guide and protector. Well, now that Voldemort is gone, my job is done. Gillian has been kind, you will not remember any of what happened, any memories of me, of us…'_ she tried to continue as she found her voice choking with tears. Yet, she remained strong, trying to hide her sadness away from the guy she loved.

'_It is done. You are safe now. Goodbye Harry.'_

Harry opened his mouth, trying to call out for her, yet, his seemed to have lost his voice. He raised his hand, trying to reach out for her, yet, she seemed so near yet so far and before he knew it, the girl left.

'_I love you, Harry.'_

'_I love you Harry,'_ the melodious voice echoed through his dreams and awakened the sleeping Harry.

He was back in his dorm. Something happened within the past one week, yet he had no memory of it. Everything seemed to be back to normal. The news was spread that Voldemort was back into hiding again and would not be a threat to the magical community for quite a while.

Not being able to return to his slumber, he went up to the astronomy tower to enjoy some peace of the night. Somehow, he turned his attention to the sky above him.

'_The stars are beautiful today,'_ Harry thought to himself.

Then, he realised something amiss, _'Where have I heard that before…'_

As he appreciated the beautiful scene above him, a star caught his eye. It was shining so brightly as though it was smiling at him. Although he didn't know the name of the star, unconsciously, a name slipped into his head, like a voice being carried through the wind.

'_Galileo…'_ Harry turned around to see whether there was anyone with him. There was no one. In the darkness of the astronomy tower, he was just the solitary person in it. Although he wasn't expecting anyone, he was disappointed and swore that he felt a presence.

After being captivated by the beauty of the star scape for hours, a voice broke Harry's fascination.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Dumbledore said, emerging from the darkness.

"Yes, they are, Professor."

"Did you know that in each and every star, a soul resides in it and is watching over us?"

"Is there, Professor? I never knew." Harry confessed earnestly.

"And the star that catches your attention most is the one assigned to watch over you," winked the Professor.

A moment of silence fell between them.

"Professor, it seems as though there is one part of my life that is missing, yet I cannot put a finger to it. Could it be Lord Voldemort's doing?"

Dumbledore looked cautiously at Harry before answering, "The answer will be revealed to you sooner or later. Till then, do not pursue it for your effort will be futile. It will come to you when you are ready and when the next battle comes."

Although Harry was not satisfied and was puzzled by Dumbledore's reply, he knew better than to pursue on. After all, Dumbledore has his reasons and respecting him for his wisdom, Harry just remained quiet.

When Dumbledore left, Harry was still looking into the beautiful night sky, especially at the sky that caught his attention the most.

'_The star that catches your attention most is the one assigned to watch over you.'_

With a smile, Harry retired to his dorm.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hey mate, we are late for classes again! Snape is so going to murder us for not completing his work! How did we manage to survive for the past four years?" Ronald Weasley shouted at Harry.

"Beats me, mate." Harry responded. Similarly to Ron, he too, was wondering how they managed to get by all their classes and assignments when they all seemed foreign to them. Their classes were somehow quieter and extremely awkward as the professors went around asking the class to answer questions which they could not answer. They vaguely remembered a know-it-all who was able to defend them from all the questions which the teachers asked them, but somehow, the name did not appear in their heads.

Of course, some things never changed, Professor Snape was still as mean as ever, deducting 10 house points each from Ron and Harry. They were still messing up their potions and were still disorganised when sorting out the materials they were given.

After classes, as they were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch, Harry stopped and pace back towards the window that was facing the lake. It brought about a nostalgic feeling, yet Harry could not put a finger to it.

"Hey Harry, you coming?" Neville asked as he realised Harry tailing behind the group.

'_I'm probably thinking too much,'_ thought Harry.

Turning his attention to his mates, "Of course I am, wait up!"

'_I will always be watching over you, Harry.'_

**A/N:** Well, the end. :) I know that I promised a sequel but not quite sure when I'm gonna start writing that, so apologies. Nonetheless, I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. I had an enjoyable time writing it and thank you so much for all your reviews and support! Never expected so much for my first attempt, so thank you once again! Do give me your feedback so that I can improve and deliver yet another exciting sequel to you guys. I know that the H/Hr shipping is out, but I still love it anyway :) Have a great day!


End file.
